October 31 Altered
by KaliMione77
Summary: What would happen if just one person that was supposed to have died lived? How would that one life change the course of so many others and a war? This is a glimpse into the wizarding world's altered lives on every October 31. This is rated M for violence, language, and possible steamy scenes in later chapters.
1. Longer Summary

What would happen if just one person that was supposed to have died lived? How would that one life change the course of so many others and a war? This is a glimpse into the wizarding world's altered lives on every October 31. This is rated M for violence, language, and possible steamy scenes in later chapters. This story will be in a semi-drabble manner. The chapters will be 800-2500 words. Other characters will pop up occasionally, so you won't have to wait for Harry to turn 11 before his friends show up.

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in the world that J. K. Rowling created. I just enjoy messing with her characters a little!_

_I also do not own the picture, I am just borrowing it._

I hope you will enjoy!

~KaliMione77


	2. October 31, 1981

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in the world that J. K. Rowling. I just enjoy messing about with her characters a little!_

_October 31, 1981~ Harry, age 1_

**Sirius Black's POV**

"Sirius, they wouldn't want us breaking down like this." Hagrid said through his own tears. He patted me on the back causing me to sink down to my knees in the exploded and singed nursery. "Lily and James would want us to be strong for Harry. We need to continue to fight. Their deaths won't mean nothing if we don't continue the fight."

"You are right, Hagrid." I sniffed a couple of times as I nodded my head sadly in agreement. "Give Harry to me. I am his godfather. I will take care of him for Lilly and James."

Hagrid took a step back from me with sympathy on his face. I knew that I have quickly become the picture of a crumpled, shattered, grief stricken man. I turned my face away from his grieved face. "I can't… I can't do that, Sirius. Dumbledore told me to get Harry and take the little guy to his mum's family. You will have to take it up with the Professor."

I whipped my head around to look at the half-giant standing near the doorway holding my tiny godson in his huge arms. "You cannot be serious! You cannot take Harry to those horrible people! Lily has told me too many times about her family. Her sister and brother-in-law, they are the worst sort of muggles. They don't just dislike magic, they hate magic!"

"I know, Sirius, I know. I am… was a friend with Lily and James, too. I have to do what Dumbledore says. He says that is where Harry needs to go to be safe. He says that is the only way to seal Lily's sacrifice." Hagrid explained with a slight shudder showing that now he regretted having to do it.

"Seal Lily's sacrifice? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked thinking that the old professor had finally lost his mind.

Hagrid shrugged and bounced Harry in his arms. "I dunno. That is just what he was muttering."

"Fine! Fine. I will talk to Dumbledore as soon as I find him. Just give me a second with Harry before he has to go to that place." I begged as I got to my feet. I held Harry tightly in my arms. I stared at his face trying to memorize it and wincing at the new lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. I placed a kiss to the boy's head before gently placing him back in Hagrid's arms. Then, I dug my keys out of my jacket pocket. "Hagrid, here take my bike. Get him there as fast and safe as you can."

"Are you sure?" Hagrid asked knowing how important and cherished the flying motorbike was to me.

"I'm sure. I need to be able to move little more stealthily and quickly for a while if I want to help find the remaining Death Eaters before they go into hiding." I answered with a semi-evil smirk thinking of revenge. "I will pick it up from you at Hogwarts when I can."

He nodded his head in agreement.

Then, I watched Hagrid walk with my godson out of the nursery and down the stairs. I listened for the sound of the front door closing before falling back down to my knees again. I sobbed for the loss of my best friend and for my greatest female friend, who treated me like a bossy, caring, older sister would.

After several minutes only filled with the sound of my sobs, I finally made it shakily back to my feet and headed for the stairs myself. Before I placed a foot on the staircase, I looked back to see Lily lying on the nursery floor for the last time.

When I had gone down a few stairs from the top, I could see James' body lying a few feet from the bottom step. The sight doubled my grief and guilt. I quickly made my way down the stairs and fell to kneel next to one of my best mates.

"James, what am I going to do without you?" I whispered placing my hands on either side of James' head. "You and Remus are my best mates. We are supposed to be Marauders until our kids can take over. Who am I going to help me convince Remus to loosen up on a blue moon? Who is going to go drinking with me and point out all the best women for me to hit on? Who is going to host the holidays with your parents and you and Lily gone? Who is going to help me return this ghastly favor to Wormtail? You know as well as I do that Remus will not have the stomach to help me."

While I sobbed huddled next to James, a low, strangled, keening wail sounded and reverberated through the large, ruined cottage. I jumped up to my feet as I drew my wand. I looked all around frantically because I hadn't made that noise. Nothing seemed different or out of place on the first floor. Nothing stirred except for a light curtain fluttering in the breeze coming down the stairs from the gaping hole in the roof and the side of the cottage. Seeing no one about, I looked back down at my best friend.

I jumped when my fellow aurors knocked loudly on the front door. They were done giving me a moment to say good-bye and needed to get to work. I assumed the wailing sound had come from one of the new auror trainees not apparating correctly and injuring himself.

I ignored the knocking for a second longer and whispered "Goodbye, Prongs."

To my surprise, I saw James' hand twitched as I turned to the oak front door to let the aurors in. Then, the dark brown eyes of the prone man popped open.

Before I could run back to James, the aurors burst into the house and stunned me.

Alastor Moody ambled in and said, "Sirius Black, you are arrested for the murders of James and Lily Potter as well as the attempted murder of Harry Potter. Take him to Azkaban gents."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I have been frustrated with myself that this chapter was in the third person. I finally decided to fix it because I am having a mini roadblock with a later chapter._

_I might fix a few other chapters before I can continue fresh writing._

_~KaliMione77_


	3. October 31, 1982

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in the world that J. K. Rowling. I just enjoy messing about with her characters a little!_

_October 31, 1982~ Harry, age 2_

**Petunia Dursley's POV**

Dudley Dursley toddled over to me while I was standing at my gleaming, Formica kitchen counter. He had a half mushed, partly eaten cookie in his pudgy hand. He loved cookies the proof was evident by his round toddler body.

"Mummy! Cookie!" Dudley shrieked. "I want a monster cookie! Give me a monster cookie!"

"Duddykins, you have eaten five already. If you eat anymore, you will spoil your dinner." I answered as I crouched down next to my amazing, two year old son.

The stocky child threw himself on the ground and almost knocked me over. I backed away from him quickly when he began thrashing around and swinging his arms and legs. "Want! Monster! Cookie! Want! Monster! Cookie!"

Harry Potter, my nephew that is only a few months younger than Dudley, was still sitting quietly at the table about to eat his last cookie. The small, skinny boy looked from his own cookie still sitting on his plate to his heftier and healthier cousin on the floor and then, back to his plate. The small, scrawny, overly kind, semi-intelligent child had counted his two cookies he had eaten and the one cookie left on his plate using his fingers. He knew that his cousin had already eaten more than three.

Still the young boy hopped down from his seat at the table. He slowly inched forward toward his flailing cousin after he grabbed his last cookie off of his plate. Just before reaching his cousin, Harry broke the orange monster cookie in half. He held one of the halves out to Dudley.

Dudley grabbed both of the cookies halves out of Harry's hands.

When Harry started to cry, I scolded him for his gullibility. "If you didn't want him to have your cookie, you should not have held it out to him. Now, go to your cupboard until you are done acting like a baby."

I turned my back on him as I went back to cleaning my already gleaming kitchen. He knew from past experience that I would do nothing to help him, so his trudged sniffling to his cupboard in the front hallway under the stairs.

As he was entering his under the stairs cupboard, the doorbell peeled through the house. I shut his "bedroom" door firmly behind him as I made my way to the door hoping it was a neighbor with a fresh piece of gossip about the new couple that just moved in down the street.

The instant I opened the door, I regretted it and the proper manners that were instilled in me by my parents. Standing in front of me were three men that I knew from my sister's teenage years and that I hoped never to see again.

One of the men leaned against the doorframe with his tall, lanky body. I noticed that his body was even leaner than before. His shaggy, brown hair partially obscured his ruggedly handsome face. My eyes unwillingly travelled down and up his body. I took in his silk burgundy shirt with the top four buttons undone, his black weathered leather vest that emphasized his slim muscled core, the leather trench coat that was reminiscent of Billy Idol, his long muscled legs clad in an unrecognizable animal hide, and finally his silver grey eyes that had turned to my face at the sound of my gasp after opening the door. He is still the perfect picture of a bad boy image.

The third man lounged against the railing below the bottom step of the porch. His haggard and rumpled appearance reminded me that the full moon had past just three days before. I hate that I know this man in front of me is a werewolf. I hated that I still pay attention to the phases of the moon and think of him. His sandy brown hair with a hint of grey and his lean, muscled appearance under his shabby cloths always put people at ease, but it never warned of his danger.

The man in between the others at the top of the stairs made me very glad that I had shut the door to my nephew's cupboard. He had an average height, but his wild, dark, rich brown hair made him appear taller. He stood with his hands in the pockets of his Burberry coat. His wool jumper and un-tucked button down shirt paired nicely with his dark denims, but I was focused on his face. His face was almost the perfect adult version of my two year old, unwanted nephew.

"What… What… What are you three doing here?" I stuttered out. "You said I… we would not have to see you. You said we had to take care of Harry. You said you would leave us be."

"Did you truly believe I would leave my son in your care and never check on him?" James Potter asked dryly with a small chuckle.

"But… but you and Dumbledore made us promise. You made us promise to raise him, to get him through primary school, and protect him from your kind." I said leaning against both the edge of the door and the door frame for support. "You made Vernon and I promise to let him go to that school while keeping him in the summers. You, in turn, promised to leave us alone."

Sirius' barking laughter made me jump and the door swing out of my grasp. He apparently was enjoying seeing me being so flustered. "I warned you the flower bird and her blob wouldn't be too receptive to us showing up at her door."

Remus, being the voice of logic, spoke up. "Sirius, Lily didn't like being called a flower bird. What in your daft mind makes you believe her uptight sister will stand being called so?"

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin, but I do not need you to defend me against your barbarian friends." I said with a shaking voice.

"Have it your way, Mrs. Dursley." Remus said with a sarcastic tone. "I was just trying to help civilize the situation. Besides, the boy has already spotted his father and seems rather curious."

I whipped around to look at the cupboard door that I now realized I had forgotten to latch shut. The small boy was peeking through the cracked doorway.

James squatted down on the porch with a smile that could light up all of England on his face. The happy expression was only slightly marred by his sad eyes and the tears flowing down his cheeks. "Harry, it is safe to come out. We are… were friends of your parents."

Sirius crouched to join his friend. He whispered, "Merlin, I forgot just how much his eyes are like Lily's." Louder, to Harry, he said, "Would you like a treat, Harry? Fancy a trip to the park?"

Harry started forward, but took a step back from the look I shot him.

"Harry, she won't do anything to you. You will be safe with us. You can come with us and play for the afternoon." James said beckoning his small child forward.

Sirius and James headed off the porch with the boy in between them. Remus shook his head laughing and began climbing the stairs after the trio jumped off.

I quickly became frightened again. "What do you think you are doing, Remus? You do not have a right to come into Vernon and my house."

"Don't worry, Petunia. I am just moving my best mate's son into a proper bedroom, unless you would like to receive more than just a yearly visit from one or more than the three of us."

I knew that my husband would not like either situation, but I stepped aside and waved him in my home anyways.

* * *

**James Potter's POV**

Sirius and I walked along toward a nearby park with my two year old son between us. Harry seemed so excited to be outside and free. He jumped with joy and clapped his hands when a large, black Labrador began barking at us from a front window.

Sirius barked with laughter at the sight of Harry's happiness. "Well, if the boy likes dogs, I have a leg up on Remus."

I only nodded and gave a small chuckle. I was still choked up at being able to see and hold onto my son for the first time in a year.

We arrived at the park at the edge of an open soccer field. Immediately, Harry began running in circles threw the cut grass and then, changing to follow the lines of the soccer field. He laughed loudly when Sirius began chasing after him. When Harry almost fell, Sirius snatched him up and helped him fly through the air like my son was on his old toy broomstick.

I hate it, but I am jealous of my best friend flying my son around. I know that even a year full of months and months of recovery later, I don't think I can do that.

I had been lucky that Voldemort's killing curse had only killed the animagus form of myself because I was almost, but not fully changed. My consciousness wasn't wholly animal; my human identity was able to remain.

I was left extremely weak. It was weeks before I could talk which caused Sirius to be incarcerated in Azkaban for a time because everyone believed he had been the secret keeper for Lily and me. It was four months before I could intentionally move more than my eyes, jaw, fingers, and toes.

Noticing my quiet watchfulness, Sirius flew Harry over to me where I was lounging against one of the goal posts. Harry's face was flushed and filled with glee.

After lightly placing Harry in my arms, he said, "I am going to go find this little guy some ice cream. Are you going to be able to keep up with an overly energetic two year old?"

I nodded my head, even though I wasn't exactly sure that I could.

"Take him to the swings. Those should be nice and confining." Sirius said laughing as he headed the direction of the ice cream truck pulling up at the other side of the park.

I sat on a swing with Harry in my lap and swung us back and forth until his head fell back against my chest. My guess is between the cookie crumbs on his face, the walk to the park, and running around the field my little man was tuckered out.

It felt incredible to hold him my arms while he was sleeping, if only for a short time.

Sirius ambled back to sleeping Harry and I while licking one of the two cones filled with chocolate ice cream. Sitting down bedside me, he laughed, "I leave you alone for not even five minutes and you bore my godson to sleep."

"Kids need sleep, Sirius." I stated taking the other cone from him. "Or do you forget the many, many naps you took between the end of lessons and dinner almost every day at Hogwarts?"

"Ah, the good life," Sirius sighed. "Do you think Remus is about done sorting out better accommodations and supplies for Harry?"

"If he hasn't, you can help finish up after we eat our ice cream, of course." I answered. When we were finished eating, I handed Harry off to Sirius because I did not trust my strength to carry him to his unfortunate home.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Updated and added to chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

_~KaliMione77_


	4. October 31, 1983

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in the world that J. K. Rowling created. I just enjoy messing with her characters a little!_

_I also do not own the picture, I am just borrowing it._

_October 31, 1983~ Harry, age 3_

**Petunia's POV**

Veron was pacing back and forth in the living room. He was lamenting over and over how exactly two years ago, he gained a ward in the form of my nephew. Then, to make matters worse, last Halloween, our home had been visited by three barbarians.

"Petunia, those... those men are not going to step foot in this house ever again." Veron said facing toward the fireplace.

"Veron," I said timidly. "Maybe we should let them visit with the boy for just a little while."

Veron turned his beet red face toward me. "And why should we? We have taken him into our home when we have our own son to care for. We have fed and clothed him for two years. Why should we let the man that dumped him on our doorstep see him."

"But if we don't, the three or maybe even more of them might visit more. They did threaten that." I said cowering into the sofa.

Veron sighed and rubbed his chubby chin. "If they want to try that course, we will hand over the child to them or maybe straight to the orphanage."

_Arabella Figg lives two houses over and two blocks down from Number 4 Privet Drive. To the Dursleys and the rest of the Muggle community surrounding her, she was just the crazy, little, old, cat lady that one can find in almost every neighborhood or village. Through a magical manipulation by Dumbledore, she became Harry Potter's sitter._

_Arabella hides a secret from her neighbors. She is actually a squib or a non-magical off-spring of magical parents. While she cannot do magic herself, she was still an important member of the magical community. She is a magical cat breeder. She breeds tabbies and calicos, black and gray, Siamese and Persian, but the ones she liked the best are full and half breed kneazles._

_Kneazles are fun, almost humanly intelligent animal with an unwavering sense of loyalty. They have an ability to solve problems on its own without aid or being taught. They also have a clear dislike of and ability at recognizing untrustworthy persons (even if they are transfigured)._

**Sirius' POV**

**Meanwhile at Arabella Figg's Surrey Home**

"Thanks for watching him, Figgie Pop." I said as James and I headed out of my cousin's front door with Harry in between us.

She waved at the boy as his father twirled him up into his arms. Harry waved back to the sitter his aunt and uncle had placed him with. "I love the boy. Why would I not help? The only problem is I have to act horrible in front of his muggle family."

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your acting skills, Figgie." James said settling Harry on his hip. "I don't know what I would have done if I had to see Petunia or Veron today."

Arabella laughed. "Well, you don't have to worry about that today. Just have him back by half past seven. Petunia said they would be around at eight."

"We will be there and back by then." I answered just before James and me apparated to a small village to take Harry trick-or-treating.

We arrived with a small flurry of leaves on hill at the edge of town. Spread out in the valleys of both sides of the hill is two villages.

I looked to James for guidance on which village we would be visiting this evening. He nodded his head toward the bigger village.

After sizing up the two, James said, "I think we would blend better with the larger. The other village is so small that I am sure everyone knows every one."

"Good thinking." I agreed and starting walking downward on the hill following a sign pointing toward Great Hangleton.

"Why are you moving so fast, Padfoot?" James asked as he swung Harry, who was dressed as a gnome into his arms.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking. James caught up with me and looked at me with a questioning look on his face.

"Fine… something about the other village sets my senses off. I can't really explain it, but I would rather not be in that village ever."

James nodded his head. "It is the large manor on the other side of town, isn't it?"

I nodded and added on, "It is not just the manor across the way. I felt a strong, evil, throbbing presence a short way from the sign post."

"I felt it, too. I want to whisk Harry far, far away from here, but I can't risk apparating him too much or he might accidently tell the Dursley's of our clandestine visit."

We walked to the village square. The square was decorated with streams on every pole and pumpkins on every doorstep, craft table, and tree stump. The whole place looked almost as good as a Hogwarts Halloween.

Harry noticed a spooky puppet show. "Puppets! James! Sirius! Puppets!" James and I both grimaced because the small boy did not know his own father.

We walked over to see a performance in progress. An old man puppet was being walked off of the stage by two police officer puppets. Then, a bar appeared with a puppet in a chef's outfit. The chef puppet began pretending to drink and telling a drunken story.

"He was never sociable. He kept to himself."

Another bar puppet yelled, "He scares the children in town."

The chef continued, "The father, mother, and son, dead in the parlor. They were still dressed in their fine dinner clothes with two brandy glasses half full on the bar top."

The bartender puppet said, "I never liked them since they moved to Little Hangleton. I didn't wish them ill, but I didn't like those Riddles."

James and I exchanged nervous glances. I raised my eyebrows and he nodded his agreement. We swiftly rose and headed the opposite direction of the hill we apparated onto.

Once we were out of muggles sight, James turned to me as he clutched harry tightly. "I know he is gone for a time, but I truly don't trust this place now."

"You know the story from Dumbledore." I said running my hands through my hair. The confused expression on his face told me he didn't. "He never told you about Riddle Manor and the tramp's daughter across the valley?"

"No, tell me." James demanded while Harry started to whimper at the tense situation.

I shook my head and said, "Meet me at Hogwarts after you drop Harry off with Figgie. We need to have a discussion with Albus."

**In Dumbledore's Office at Hogwarts**

James' was pacing back and forth after he came back out of the pensieve filled with memories from a few residents of Little Hangleton and a Ministry of Magic Investigator Bob Ogden. "I can't… I can't really imagine the sheer irony of it all. I pick a town that is so closely tied to Tom Riddle."

"It does make sense." Albus said irritating James and I. "You had Harry with you. Harry seems to be more connect to Voldemort than we originally thought."

"What about the evil presence we felt near the village signs?" I asked wanting to know more.

Dumbledore rose from his throne-like chair behind his desk and crossed to the window. He stood silently, looking out for so long that to a person that didn't know the older man would think he was ignoring the question. James and I knew he was thinking through all of the possibilities and ramifications.

Dumbledore turned and asked James a question before answering mine. "Are you should Harry has made it home to his mother's family?"

"Yes, I waited in Figgie's house until they arrived." James answered painfully. "I Disillusioned myself and followed them to their home before apparating here. Why?"

"I want to ensure that the boy is fully protected while we visit Little Hangleton to investigate the evil."

**In the Gaunt Shack**

The floor was now in pieces. The walls were smoking from the magical energy release. The meager furniture was blasted against the wall. Dumbledore, James, and I were sitting against the wall with the door wide open so we could breathe fresh air.

James sighed, "I can't believe all of that work was for one little ring."

"This is no ordinary ring, dear boy." Dumbledore started as he continued to stare at ring sitting in a small velvet box centered in front of us. "This is a Horcrux."

"Shite!" James and I said in unison as we jumped up and backed away from the ring with an engraved, large, black stone on it.

Dumbledore reached out with a large section torn from his deep silvery gray wizard robe in his hand. James and I hissed as the older wizard picked up the ring with the fabric. "This must be destroyed, but at this time I am not for certain how. I will keep it in a trusted friend's vault."

"Why not use your vault or one of our vaults?" I asked.

Dumbledore rose from the floor, chuckling. "As much as I would favor keeping this to us, it is just not a good solution. I am afraid that the Potter vault is being watch by the Ministry and the hiding Death Eaters. If anything besides Harry's living expenses go out or royalties of your family's inventions go in, a manhunt for you or Lily would commence immediately. On the other hand, the Black Vault is just being watch by the Death Eaters, especially by Lucius Malfoy through his wife, Narcissa."

James and I just hung our heads in frustration.

"No, I will ask Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel to keep it in their vault until the time is right." Dumbledore said leaving the rambled, down shack.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoy reading your feedback. ~KaliMione77_


	5. October 31, 1984

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in the world that J. K. Rowling created. I just enjoy messing with her characters a little!_

_I also do not own the picture, I am just borrowing it._

_October 31, 1984~ Harry, age 4_

**Narcissa Malfoy's POV**

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you will not speak to or ever stoop to play with a Weasley. They are poor, loud, crass, over-breeding blood traitors." Lucius shouted at the small, pale, cowering boy the second we arrived in the parlor of Malfoy Manor.

"Lucius," I chided. "He is still too young to hear such things. Besides you are the one being loud and crass at the moment."

Lucius turned his enraged face toward me. "You would do well to stay out of this woman! It is your fault that he is in trouble. You let him wonder away and end up sitting on a store floor playing with one of the Weasley brats."

"Don't you dare threaten me!" I stated standing at my full height that is only two inches shorter than his. "I received better marks than you at almost every subject at school. I was the one the Dark Lord practiced dueling with, not you and not Bellatrix. You would do right to remember that."

My husband seemed to remember the scar the Dark Lord had received on his right forearm and a scar on his own upper left thigh that I created and backed down from me. Instead he decided to bore me with another 'Malfoy Family is the best' sentiment. "Abraxas Malfoy didn't triple the family's wealth by consorting with blood traitors."

"You, my _dear_ husband, are no Abraxas Malfoy. You have done nothing to increase your family's standings, financially or in society. You have just wasted his hard earnings and brought questions to the Malfoy family name."

Lucius could only sputter and slouch his shoulders in response.

"Sometimes, I question why I married you when I had other options or stay a member of the Noble House of Black." I stepped closer to my slumped husband and lowered my voice so Draco did hear. "If it wasn't for the fact that Draco looks like you, I would question if you are even a man."

He leaned back away from me, aghast. "Of course, the lad is mine. Why would there even be a question?"

I laughed in his face. "Did you really think that while you and your moronic friends were out scaring muggles and muggle-borns or drinking in Knockturn Alley that I slept in a cold bed?"

Lucius sputtered again. "Who… Who would dare? Who would dare betray me by sleeping with my wife?"

I leaned even closer to whisper in his ear. "Think back, Lucius. Who gave me a better fight and showed more passion than you ever could? Who needed a release because his muggle-born true love was married to another? Who was always the first to leave your scaring or drinking parties? Lastly, who did the Dark Lord ask me to train?"

"You… you… you witch!" Lucius roared. "You will regret ever opening your legs to them."

"I already do regret opening them for you."

Dobby appeared next to Draco and whisked my child away before Lucius made his first attempt to harm me.

**James Potter's POV**

"I don't know how much longer I can do this, Dumbledore." I said plopping myself down in one of the armchairs in front of his desk in the headmaster's office. "I can't keep hiding in the shadows to see my son."

"I cannot begin to understand what you are going through," Dumbledore started.

"No, you can't." I yelled back. "I watch that foul, evil woman dragging my son behind her like he is a terrible burden, not an amazing little boy. Actually, my son is being dragged behind her chubby, greedy rug rat."

"I know I have seen that myself. I am ashamed of the way Harry is being treated, but this is the best way to protect him."

Sirius piped up from the chair he was lounging in. "We could always show our presence more. No more watching from afar or even under your invisibility cloak in the house. We could really get them on their toes and freak them out a bit."

Dumbledore frowned at Sirius. "I do not believe that is the correct answer. The correct answer is for me to have a discussion with Petunia. She and I will have a civil cup of tea soon and work things out. I am sure in the end she will see things my way."

"I really do not believe having tea with the woman is the solution. I…"

Remus interrupted me from the other side of me. "Think for a moment, Prongs. Dumbledore is the man that convinced the Board of Governors to hire me, a werewolf, to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. If he can convince that lot, he can convince Petunia Dursley."

After a moment or two of silence, I consented. "I will let you try talking to her, but I don't believe anything will change. I will make my presence known to her when I am proven right."

"Now, we need to find a way for you to keep busy instead of rattling around in Sirius' bachelor manor all the time."

"Don't put down my home, old man." Sirius joked.

"I mean no offence, but James needs something to do besides lounge around, stalk his son, drink, and gossip with you and sometimes Remus." Dumbledore said inclining his head in Sirius' direction. "James has become strong again. He needs something to do to get his energy out."

"You are making me sound like a puppy." I grumbled.

"Since it is not possible for you to go back to being an auror, how would you like to become a teacher?"

I shook my head. "I can't risk it. For Harry's safety and my own, I cannot in good conscious take a position in the public." I said shaking my head. "What if one of my students writes home about their new professor? I could be found out."

"James, you are well disguised. You have been able to hide your identity since you were an auror. You and Sirius can built you a cloaked house near Hagrid's, so you have times that you can be yourself."

"You have really thought this through, old man." Sirius chuckled.

"I have. You see, Professor Binns has not been felling well these past few years. He fears he will just leave his body one day and continue teaching as a ghost. Teaching the students will give you a sense of purpose that you have been missing."

Sirius was quiet for a beat and then, laughed hysterically. "I can totally picture James putting himself to sleep trying to teach History of Magic!"

Remus, apparently now seeing the same mental image, joined in. Dumbledore chuckled softly from his throne-like chair.

"If he teaches like Professor Binns, it is highly likely that he will." Dumbledore said teasingly. "I have a feeling that James can put his own spin on the subject and make the class more popular than Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Hey!" Remus exclaimed.

Sirius nudged me, "Can I come in and the two of us pretend to be two giants fighting the giant wars?"

I felt, more than I consciously formed the smile that spread across my face.

"I take it from your smile that you will be excepting the position." I nodded. "Good! You will start right after Christm…"

The headmaster's office door burst open interrupting his word. The four of us already in the room were on our feet with our wands drawn in a flash.

Severus Snape sneered at Remus and Sirius, but talked to Dumbledore. "Sir, Narcissa and Draco Black just appeared at the gates of Hogwarts asking for assistance."

"Why should we assist them?" Sirius growled. "They have no value for other lives, why should we help theirs?"

"Sirius, leave them to me." Dumbledore chastised Sirius, Remus, and me. Then, he turned back to the door. "Severus, please show Mrs. Black up to my office and then, ask Minerva to join us here."

Severus nodded to Dumbledore before closing the door behind him.

"I told you were well disguised." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as he shooed us toward the fireplace to leave. "Even Severus did not recognize his old enemy."

_I know Narcissa is kind of on the bad guy side, but she totally kicked ass and took control of my head for this post! I hope she does it again._

_As you can tell, not every chapter has lots of Harry. They will when he gets older. I do have his age on each chapter, so you can see how things change. ~KaliMione77 _


	6. October 31, 1985

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in the world that J. K. Rowling created. I just enjoy messing with her characters a little!_

_I also do not own the picture, I am just borrowing it._

_October 31, 1985~ Harry, age 5_

**Amelia Bones' POV**

As I sat on the train with my young neighbor dozing next to me, I flashed back yesterday's afternoon tea.

"_Minerva, it is very good to see you." I said as I joined my old school friend at the café table in a muggle section of London._

"_It has been far too long." Minerva replied standing up to hug me. "I am glad you were able to get away. Cornelius Fudge sounds like a horrid boss, especially since he is your ex-lover."_

"_He knows better than to pissed me off. I know the actual size of his penis." I whispered. I tried, but I could not keep a straight face and both of us erupted in giggles. _

_After earning glares from several other patrons and finally calming down, Minerva breathed a sigh of nervousness._

"_Are you going to come out with it or are you going to make me guess what this impromptu meeting is about?" I guessed before taking a sip of her tea that was just set in front of her. Minerva raised an eyebrow and I just waited for her to speak._

"_Fine, Amelia." She said grudgingly. "I have a sizable favor to ask of you. It is a favor for Dumbledore actually."_

_I became rather confused. "Why does Dumbledore want a favor from me? Is someone out of the Order becoming aware of Harry's location now that he has begun primary school?"_

"_No, Harry is still safely tucked away, even with the Marauders popping in to see him all the time. I swear those gentlemen have a schedule worked out so he is always covered by one of them." Minerva shook her head at their protective antics. "This favor is about you. It seems as if your neighborhood has a child that will become very important to the wizarding world in the future. Dumbledore is charging you with that child's protection."_

"_But… but I live in a muggle neighborhood." I said still confused. "I moved to a muggle neighborhood and village like many others in law enforcement didn't during Voldemort's rise. We wanted to blanket the country to protect the muggles."_

"_I know. I did as well." Minerva stated. "But that doesn't mean that your neighborhood doesn't have a six year old muggle-born witch in it."_

_I gasped in shock and leaned closer to her. "You don't mean little Miss Granger, do you?"_

"_Firenze told Dumbledore and me just last evening."_

_I slumped back in my chair. "The Centaurs are getting involved. They must be truly worried about Voldemort's return."_

"_Firenze certainly is. He was shaken for days after accidently running into an un-disguised professor. Firenze was adamant that it was no accident and began to take action against the impending second war."_

_I thought for a moment. James was living in a small one story house near Hagrid's during the school year. He needed a space where he could be him without a student recognizing him and alerting other's that he is alive. He was a great auror and a distant cousin. I knew I would help him and his son with whatever I could. "So what does Dumbledore want me to do?"_

"_You are friends with the family. He wants you to persuade her parents to let you protect her and guide her until she comes to Hogwarts."_

_I sat up straighter. "I am to tell her parents that their only child is a witch?"_

"_If that is the only way to get them in a corporative mood, tell them the truth. She must be protected." Minerva said in a stern voice that she usually only reserved for her students._

_I sighed. "I think I must. They are very intelligent and open-minded. They have always seemed to like me, maybe they will agree with minimal prodding."_

"_Good because Dumbledore arranged for Arabella to be available for a time on Halloween."_

"_What does that have to do with Hermione?"_

_Minerva smiled, "Hermione is getting a cat, preferable a half or whole bred knealze."_

I came back to the present when Hermione stirred and her head fell into my lap. I began to run my fingers through her hair, untangling the unruly and wild curls. She seemed so sweet and innocent while sleeping. I was afraid what would become of her when the wizarding world fully introduced itself to her.

"Arabella, it is lovely to see you. I haven't had a chance to see you since I picked up my little Kit about a year ago." I said when Hermione and I finally arrived at Arabella's home in Little Whinging, Surrey.

"How is Kit doing?" Arabella asked as she let us into the house. "She was so head strong when she was a kitten. I always loved how she would claw at the hem of Harry's uncle's trousers when he would drop off or pick up the boy."

"Maybe I should introduce her to more men before I get invested in the relationship then." I mused. "She hated Cornelius as well."

"Sounds like a smashing idea." Arabella chuckled as we made our way to her sitting room and watching out for felines. Once seated with her feline friends, she continued, "Who is your little friend, Amelia?"

"Did Albus or Minerva not tell you why I was coming?" I asked worried that Arabella was losing her touch as she was beginning to get on in years.

She waved her hand at me. "Of course, they did. I was just hoping to hear more about the sweet dear from you."

"Well, I find the best information comes from the child herself." I guided Hermione to the sofa and sat down next to her. "Hermione, tell Ms. Arabella what you like to do?"

Hermione looked up at me with wide, brown eyes. In her quiet and sweet voice, she asked, "Are you sure Ms. Amelia? Are you sure?"

"Ms. Arabella is a friend, Hermione. You can trust her with your secret." I answered. "After all, she and her feline friends have secrets of their own."

The child's eyes got wide and she gasped in wonder. She looked over at the new woman, who smiled sweetly at her. Hermione nodded and she looked at a child's fairytale book that was sitting on the coffee table. It began to rise slowly, so slowly that the cat laying on it did not notice. It sailed gracefully into her waiting hands. She gently patted the cat's head before tipping the cat onto the sofa next to her. "I like cats, but I love to read."

"She has such control." Arabella marveled. "I have never seen a child have such control so young."

"The first bit of magic I saw her perform was her dolls dancing together. I thought they were some kind of electric muggle toys, but her parents said no." I explained. I ran my fingers through Hermione's hair as she snuggled into my side. "She truly is an exceptional child."

Arabella and I continued talking for a time while Hermione read the book. Soon a small, orange and white half-knealze sauntered over. The tiny lion-like creature sat down on its haunches at Hermione's feet. It looked up at her and seemed to study her, from every turn of a page to every twitch of her foot.

Hermione lifted the book at the exact second that the kitten knealze leapt. The cat landed lightly on the girl's lap. She set the book back on her legs, so now she and the cat were reading the book together.

"I think we have a match." Arabella laughed. "Crookshanks has always loved to read, be it books or people. I am glad he has found someone to satisfy his curiosity. He and Harry usually get bored with each other after ten minutes."

After a late afternoon snack of jam sandwiches and tea, Hermione and I walked out of Arabella's front door. Hermione couldn't carry Crookshank's in his cat carrier on his own, but she was certainly enjoying holding onto the cat carrier with me. As we walked out of the gate, I turned back and waved. "It was lovely to see you again. I will bring Kit back for a visit soon."

Down the block, I saw a trio of men heading our way. As they came closer, I could see that the man in the middle was carrying a little boy with wild hair and a red cape draped around his shoulders. The man on my left recognized me and called my name.

I waved in response and then, hurried Hermione along the sidewalk to the car I had rented. I wasn't sure what to say about Hermione or why we were here in Little Whinging. I know that Dumbledore has a plan, but I wasn't sure if he wants to two children to meet so early.


	7. October 31, 1986

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in the world that J. K. Rowling created. I just enjoy messing with her characters a little!_

_I also do not own the picture, I am just borrowing it._

_October 31, 1986~ Harry, age 6_

**Ginerva Weasley's POV**

"Ginerva Weasley, stop chasing your brothers and begging for a broom ride. You need to get in this house and get ready." My mum yelled at me again.

I stopped running this time and slowly began to trudge back around the house. When I finally arrived at the kitchen door, my mum was standing there tapping her foot.

"Mum, why can't I fly with the boys?" I said in my sweetest voice with an innocent expression on my face. "I won't go very high. I promise not to go higher than the tops of the trees.

Mum shook her head and chuckled. "You know the rules that have been in place since Bill was small. No flying alone or with someone under twelve until you turn six."

"That is not fair. I won't turn six for almost a whole year." I whined stomping my feet. Bill says I am smart than the boys. He let me fly by myself over the summer and nothing happened. Why won't you let me show you?"

Mum's face grew red and I knew I had made a mistake.

"Ginerva, go put on your costume. Mrs. Lovegood and Luna will be here shortly to take you to the village fair." Mum said in a quiet and scary voice.

I ran into the house and up the stairs to my room quickly. Before I shut my door, I heard my mum begin to yell. She was yelling at a parchment to create a howler for Bill. He won't hear it until tomorrow morning at Hogwarts, but he will have forgotten it and not me still mad at me by the time he comes home for Christmas.

I quickly dressed in my costume before my mum could change her mind about me leaving for the afternoon and evening.

When I got back downstairs, my mum was in the kitchen banging pots and pans around. She looked like she wouldn't forget this by Christmas.

I quietly tested her mood. "Mum... Mum, how do I look?"

She turned around and began to gush over me. "You look so pretty. This gold looks lovely with your red hair. I will curl it in a few minutes. All of the village girls are going to be very jealous of you."

I was waiting at the kitchen door for Luna and her mum to arrive. I was so excited to go somewhere without being almost trampled by my smelly, older brothers.

When I saw them, I began hopping up and down making my wand curled, ginger hair bounce. My mum waved me on and followed me out to the garden gate.

"Are you sure she won't be too much trouble, Lana?" my mum asked Mrs. Lovegood.

I scoffed and yelled, "Mum!"

"I will be fine with the two of them." Mrs. Lovegood answered. "I cannot promise she won't come back from the fair all sugared up though."

**Remus Lupin's POV**

"I hate fairs. I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here." I said grumbling to James and Sirius. "Besides, that mini-werewolf over by the bob for apples tent is all wrong."

"Live a little, Moony." Sirius said as he threw his arm around my shoulders. "Tonight is a night for fun and to show Harry a good time. He needs to have a good time now and again or else he will be the dullest kid in Hogwarts ever."

"I think we have some time before I need to think about Harry starting Hogwarts." James added. "I am quite content with him staying a little boy forever."

Harry interrupted as he hopped into a superhero pose, "I am not a little boy. I am Batman!"

"Yeah, he's Batman." James muttered under his breath.

Sirius laughed and scooped Harry up to help him pretend to fly. "Now, don't be bitter, Robin."

"Don't start, Padfoot." James grumbled adjusting his tights. "You don't look so dashing in your purple zoot suit."

"I believe he does," interrupted Lana Lovegood. "I believe he looks quite dashing, indeed."

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Sirius exclaimed setting Harry down next to his father. As he hugged his childhood friend, he noticed the two small girls hiding behind her skirts. He bent down to address the girls, "Who might you two heartbreakers be?"

The wispy, blonde pranced closer to the men and announced, "My name is Luna. I am a wood fairy." She leaned even closer to Sirius and whispered, "I like to take care of the nargles that live in mistletoe."

Sirius looked up at the child's mother questioningly.

She shrugged and said, "You have met her father. Your guess is just as good as mine."

I crouched down next to Sirius. She looked at me with wide, inquisitive eyes. "I am sure the nargles appreciate your help." I smiled at the acceptance of me that began to shine through.

James crouched down and pulled Harry to sit on his knee. "Harry, this is Luna and her mother Lana Lovegood."

Lana crouched down like the rest of the adults. "Hi, Harry. I knew your mother very well. Before you and Luna were born, she and I used to make…"

I quickly interrupted, "Cookies. They used to bake cookies together for people to buy."

Lana was thankfully a quick witch and agreed, "Right. We used to bake cookies."

The small, quiet red head cocked her head to the side. "My mum says I can't eat at your house because you cannot cook."

"Well, I…"

I took the small girl's hands. "You are Ginerva Weasley, right?"

"Ginny." She said nodding.

"You are right. Mrs. Lovegood cannot cook, especially not as good as your mum. She can definitely bake." I explained. "Now, how about we go get some cotton candy?"

The three children started jumping up and down excitedly. The two parents gave Sirius and me the evil eye for jumping along with them.

**Ginerva Weasley's POV**

Remus Lupin carried me piggy back style into the Burrow and downed me onto the family room sofa.

"I hope you don't mind us dropping her off. Luna wasn't feeling well after a corndog and the roller coaster." He told my mum.

"Lana got me the message. I appreciate that you were able to help her out." My mum said waving him off. "I hope she was good for you three."

Mr. Hooch, who had Harry asleep in his arms, answered quickly, "She was a help to Harry actually. He was happy not to have to hang out with only three old men all night."

Everyone said goodnight and my mum walked them to the door. She came back to help me upstairs for a bath.

I looked up at her as we climbed the stairs together. "That little boy was Harry Potter, Mum."

"I know." She nodded smiling down at me. "Did you have fun with him?"

I nodded quickly and smiled. "I am going to marry him someday."

* * *

_I don't like making up characters, but I had to half way make up Luna's mother. I couldn't find Mrs. Lovegood's first name, so I just made one up that I thought would fit her._

_Sorry, I didn't get this out yesterday. I was overwhelmed by the student body reaction to the funeral of a student and going to hospital with a jammed finger._

_Is anyone else not gettign alert notices? I haven't gotten any for days. Please let me know through Review or PM, I am checking those._

_~KaliMione77_

_Side Note: Quillbee05, I loved your review! I cracked up laughing. ~KaliMione77_


	8. October 31, 1987

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in the world that J. K. Rowling created. I just enjoy messing with her characters a little!_

_I also do not own the picture, I am just borrowing it._

_October 31, 1987~ Harry, age 7_

**Dudley Dursley's POV**

"Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry…" I yelled pounding over and over on his small bedroom door. "Mum, says it is time to wake up! Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry…"

Harry suddenly opened his door and I knocked fiercely on the top of his head. He scowled deeply and I knocked on his head even harder. His face turned red with anger and frustration as I took off down the hallway, laughing my head off.

Downstairs, my mum had a breakfast plate overflowing with four crisp pieces of bacon, a large quarter of fried ham steak, three buttered flakey biscuits, a mound of fluffy scrambled eggs, and a bowlful of brown sugar oatmeal. I looked at Harry's smaller plate full and smiled widely. He only had two pieces of crisp bacon, one un-buttered biscuit, a small triangle of fried ham steak, a tiny pile of scrambled eggs, and half a bowl of plain oatmeal.

As I heard Harry coming down the stairs, I quickly reached out and grabbed one of Harry's pieces of bacon. I stuffed it into my mouth as he awkwardly walked into the kitchen. My father winked at me over his newspaper.

After a breakfast of kicking Harry under the table when my mum wasn't paying attention, my father left for work. Harry and I headed upstairs to put our Halloween costumes on to wear for the class party.

My black tee and black denims bought for my costume a month ago were now snug, but I think that made them look even better. My black, leather duster hung down almost to the floor. My hair was perfectly spiked.

_I look exactly like David Bowie!_

I poked and prodded Harry all the way to school laughing the he was dressed in too big clothes with rips and tears in them. He looked like a runaway. I didn't like giving up my old clothes for him. In fact, I threw a right fit about it. I made sure they were as ripped as possible when I tossed them on the floor in front of his bedroom door the day before Halloween.

The school party was a drag. The games were boring, like bobbing for apples and pin the rib on the skeleton. I did come away with three treat bags of candy, a scrawny first grader's, Harry's and my own.

After my father came home, we sat down to dinner. Over a dinner of steak and kidney pie, my father lamented about motorcycles, Harry, politicians, and Harry.

My parents and I walked Harry, who was back in his runaway costume, to Arabella Figg's house of smelly cats. I didn't want to, but it was better than having Harry come along with Perkins and me trick-or-treating.

I waited for my parents to drop him off at old Ms. Figg's front gate. I was looking everywhere, but at the front door. I hate to look in Harry's direction if I can avoid it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a movement in the curtains. At first I thought it was old of the stinky cats messing with the curtains, but then there was the shadow of a hand. I kept looking and I counted six hands.

"Hey! Who is in there?" I yelled to the group at the front door. They all turned to look at me and stared for a moment. "I asked a question. Who is in that house?"

The old lady waved me off. "There is no one in my house dear, but me. You probably just saw my cat move the curtains."

My parents quickly accepted the logical, non-magical reason. Harry stood to the side of them shaking his head at me to be quiet. I knew better.

"I know there are people in there!" I said louder. Then, I took off to the house. I burst through the adults standing there.

I stopped short mere yards inside the front door. It was like I ran into an invisible, tiny box and the flaps had been shut behind me. I couldn't move, I could barely breathe.

My mum was the first to notice that I didn't stop on my own. "Diddykins, what is wrong? Why did you stop running? What did you do to him?" She screeched turning her head between the old woman and me.

"It wasn't me, Mrs. Dursley. Dumbledore swore to you that I can't do magic and he was correct." The old woman said as she shook her head. "It was the boy. Even trying to stamp it out of him, you couldn't. He can do magic. He is even rather advanced and controlled for his age. He is as controlled with his magic as his mum was according to your stories from childhood."

I could feel my father puffing himself up behind me. "You… Petunia… you talked to her about your sister."

My mum and Harry yelped as I felt the invisible box disappear. I turned to see Harry knocked to the ground and my dad holding my mum's arm tightly.

"You have been socializing with that crazy old cat lady!" My father spat in her face.

The door to the sitting room burst open and three men appeared. I had not seen them since I was small.

Harry jumped up and ran to the man that was fuming in the middle of the group. He scooped up my cousin, holding him closely for a second before placing Harry out of harms way.

"Vernon, I advise you to take your hand off of your wife." The man on the left said coldly. "She is under Ministry of Magic protection. You might want to remember that."

My dad shoved my mum's arm out of his hand and she stumbled over to me. Then, he spoke to the men. "I told you the last time you tried to intervene, you and your little Ministry have no say in what goes on in my home."

The man on the right moved from his friends to check on my mother. "Petunia, come with me and bring Dudley. Let's check on that arm and let Dudley try a glass of pumpkin juice. Harry, follow us, too."

Hours later, Harry and I were laying on the smell, cat woman's couch half asleep. We had eaten lots of new candies while the leather man, Sirius, and the professor, James, talked with my parents. We had chocolate frog, acid pops, caldron cakes, and ice mice. Remus, the man that fixed my mum's arm, picked me up to carry me home while James carried Harry.

My father's car was gone and some of his things were missing from around the house.

Remus carried me up to my bed. He hushed me to sleep as he helped me take off my leather duster jacket.

He stepped outside my room and talked to my mum on the landing outside it. "Things will work out, Petunia. Either, he will change his ways and come back or he will continue to be a stubborn, bigoted man. Don't worry. You and Dudley will be taken care of no matter what he chooses to do."

"Thank you, Remus." My mum said as she began to cry.

_Sorry, I didn't get this posted yesterday. My flash drive with my stories on it fell out of my purse at the salon yesterday afternoon. My stylist dropped it off to me today. I love my stylist!_

_The next post will be tomorrow! I am sorry (in advance) all the Tonks & Remus fans._

_~KaliMione77_


	9. October 31, 1988

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in the world that J. K. Rowling created. I just enjoy messing with her characters a little!_

_I also do not own the picture, I am just borrowing it._

_October 31, 1988~ Harry, age 8_

"This is unacceptable." Lucius' voice said ringing through the manor. "I will not tolerate you ministry people trampling through my manor."

I turned around to him and froze him in his tracks. "Mr. Malfoy, you will tolerate aurors and Unspeakables going through your home. You have no option."

"Lucius, just let them search." Narcissa said striding into the parlor. "They will find nothing, again. They will be forced to apologize, again. Then, they will leave."

"I have not once or ever will apologize for combing through your manor." I said as I turned to try to exit the room.

"Just because you still proudly use the name Black does not mean you have the authority to speak to me in such a manner." Narcissa spat at my back. "I demand you leave this house at once. Your colleagues can finish the job here."

"And just because you are a Malfoy by marriage doesn't mean you can order Ministry officials around." I spat back at my cousin. "I must remind you that you may have bought other Ministry officials, but cannot buy me. I will do whatever I damned well please to you or anyone else under the law."

"This is the last time you will invade my manor." Lucius said throwing up his hands and stalking from the room.

Once the door shut behind him, Narcissa threw wards up around the room and slumped back into one of the emerald velvet, wingback chairs near the fireplace. "If I have to put up with that man and placate him for much longer, I will hex him to the moon."

"I know, Narcissa." I answered slumping into the chair next to her. "It would take too much longer. Dawlish is going to accidently find the potions room near the dungeons in about six minutes. That was a good tip from you, by the way."

"That would mean he would be near the dungeons." She said with a hint of concern in her voice. "You do know what those dungeons were used for not more than last month?"

"Maybe we wanted that discovered as well."

"But they will discover that I was in those dungeons!" She shrieked. "I do not want to go to Azkaban."

I stood up, crossed to her, and knelt down. "I know this looks like it will get bad. I cannot promise that it won't be for a while. But you have helped in so many ways. " She tore her eyes from mine and looked down at her lap. A single tear fell from her eye, ran down her porcelain cheek, and into her upturned hands. "You have friends to help you. Besides, you aren't just fun to argue with."

"You will fight for me and my son?" She asked still looking at her hands.

I sat back on my hunches. Before I spoke, I rubbed my hand over my mouth to hide my smile. "I never agreed to fight for Draco. The kid is a Malfoy for Merlin's sake!"

She smiled and smacked me lightly on the arm. "You will take him with you tonight."

"Bossy Malfoy."

"Arrogant Black."

"Prissa Cissa."

"Sirius Bastard."

Before I could retort, Lucius' voice rang through the manor again. "You are foul, loathsome, meddlesome men! You have desecrated my home. You will pay for this, Dawlish!" Then, a flash of green light shone under the parlor door.

A red light quickly followed. Narcissa and I both jumped to our feet. Her face looked full of confusion and conflict. She was trying to decide if she should help her husband out of show or run to protect her son.

I flicked my wand in her direction. She froze as still as a statue where she stood. "This is a better way. I will protect Draco. I will get you out soon." Then, I left the room to join in the capture of Lucius Malfoy

Hours later, Draco Malfoy and I exited my fireplace. We were exhausted from the raid chaos and the questionings at the Ministry offices.

James, Remus, Petunia, Dudley, and Harry looked up from the two large candy mountains on the floor. The two young boys jumped up and ran to hug me. They jumped up and down excitedly while yelling about their trick-or-treating adventure tonight.

I felt Draco move behind me to hide from the two sugared up eight year olds. I looked down at him. "Draco, you don't have to worry about these two. They are a good couple of kids when they haven't been on a sugar bender."

James and Petunia laughed.

"Maybe they are a little wired." Remus said joining in. "I think it is shower time. Then, it will be off to bed with both of you."

Harry looked more curiously at Draco. "Is he going to stay?"

"Yes, he is going to stay here for a long while." I said as I bent down to make introductions. "Harry and Dudley, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley."

_I have had more technical issues with this story than I had at school all last year. (Side note: My computer actually caught on fire one day.) I hope getting a new laptop yesterday helps resolves these issues for my stories and my everyday life. ~KaliMione77_


	10. October 31, 1989

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in the world that J. K. Rowling created. I just enjoy messing with her characters a little!_

_I also do not own the picture, I am just borrowing it._

_October 31, 1989~ Harry, age 9_

_(Finally) _**Harry Potter's POV**

"Harry… Dudley… Draco…" my aunt, Petunia, yelled through the inter house floo connections. "Everyone else should be home from work soon. If you want to scare them, you need to get in your places."

The three of us scrambled from the bathroom where we had been putting fake scabs and rubber bloody scars on our bodies. We had on old, dirty, ripped tees and denims. We had fun running, rolling, and falling in the empty garden dirt to make ourselves more realistic.

Dudley and I thought we looked gross and disgusting in the best way. Draco complained and complained that the fake wounds his mother's used to make on him for Halloween were much better. We were used to him complaining over the past year, so we just ignored him.

We raced down the stairs. Dudley yelled at me again that using magic wasn't fair when I tried to grab my toy broomstick to get me downstairs first. I let the broomstick go quickly and continued to run down the four staircases.

"I won! I won! I won!" I screamed as I turned the corner into the living room first. Draco was just three or four steps behind me. Dudley came in a minute later because he still has what Aunt Petunia calls _"baby fat"_.

"Okay, Harry you pick first." Draco said grudgingly. He hates it when I beat him at anything. I ran over to the high back, brown leather, and arm chair near the fireplace.

Draco chose to crouch behind the sofa near the big, front windows overlooking the street. From where I was, I could only see a tiny bit of his muddy, white blonde hair over top of the sofa.

Dudley huffed his way over to the treasure cabinet. He tried to hide beside it, but he wasn't exactly successful. He was hidden pretty well except for his stomach.

Aunt Petunia came in the room and laughed. "You three are going to scare the stuffing out of them."

"Go!" We whispered yelled to her.

"Fine, I am going." She said turning to leave the room. "Just let them know that dinner is downstairs in the kitchen at six."

Five minutes later, the fireplace glowed green.

Sirius stepped through before he brushed the soot off of his clothes and out of his long, shaggy hair. Sirius stood tall, lean muscled, and confident in the sharp business suits he wore to go his job working as an auror for the Ministry of Magic. Uncle Vernon used to always comment and rant about the Prime Minister allowing some shaggy, mangy man to work for the British government. I preferred weekend Sirius, who would dress in a jumper or tee under a vest with a pair of jeans or leather trousers.

He was muttering to himself about "those crazy wankers". He had no idea he wasn't alone in the room. He walked over to the wet bar and almost stepped on Draco's fingers.

When Sirius' back was turned, Draco mouthed "Now?"

Dudley and I shook our heads no.

Seconds later, Remus and James activated the fireplace. They exited the fireplace and brushed more soot onto the hearth rug.

I used to think that James Hooch was just a family friend, who I got to see mostly during the summer and winter holidays because he was a professor at some school. I used to be surprised at the several weekends a month I saw James, who had flown his personal airplane down from the Scottish school. I had begged several times to go see the airplane and fly with him, but James and Sirius as well as my aunt and uncle refused. He was dressed very similar to the types of clothes Sirius usually wears on the weekend, minus the leather trousers. Now, I know that he doesn't have an airplane, he rides a broom. James isn't just a professor at any school; he is a professor at school of magic. The most interesting thing about James is his liquid silver cat's eyes.

Remus is a professor with James at the magic school. He is taller than Sirius and James, but he was also thinner. He dressed in typical professor attire including the patches on his elbows. He doesn't talk to or see any of us for a few days every month, but before he goes he is really strong. He can even toss Dudley into the air on those days.

Sirius turned to them and waved his hand at the three glasses he had just filled with firewhiskey. "Gentlemen, the appetizers have been poured."

Before the second two men could pick up their tumblers, the three of us leapt out from our hiding places and screaming our heads off.

With their quick reflexes, we were caught up into the air. Sirius grabbed Dudley. Remus picked me up and slung me around his shoulders. Draco was scooped up by James. They started tossing us from one to the other like they had planned on this happening.

I was laughing so hard that my sides hurt. I was in James' arms. He held me tight and sunk into the chair I had been hiding behind. The other four sank onto the sofa across from us.

"You saw us, didn't you?" Draco accused the three older men.

James chuckled. "Maybe or maybe the three of you need to learn how to plan things in secret."

"I thought we discussed that these three boys will not become the next generation of the Marauders." Aunt Petunia said as she came into the room using a spatula to pointer. "I remember some of the stories Lily used to tell me about your group of friends. I cannot imagine the shenanigans that will occur at Hogwarts if you tell them your secrets."

Remus held out his hand for her to take a hold of. "You always seem amused when I tell you stories."

"Amused, but not wanting my son to or my nephew to pull those stunts." She retorted.

"I want to hear a story!" I said bouncing on James' lap. Then, Dudley and Draco joined in my begging.

Sirius barked a laugh. "I think that no parent would actually let us tell the likes of you any of our sordid and law-breaking stories."

Trying to pry a story out of Sirius, Draco said, "There is only one parent here…"

"Thanks for making me the bad guy, Sirius." Aunt Petunia said shaking her head before James could force any words out of his open mouth. She gave James a sympathetic look that I didn't understand before reminding us all that dinner was getting cold downstairs in the kitchen.

That night after trick-or-treating in our London neighborhood, I snuck downstairs to get a glass of water. I had to sneak past the living room where the adults of the house were having a late night drink.

"We have got to start watching what we say around those three." Remus said making me stop in the second to last stair. "They are getting older and smarter."

"I know it was my almost slip." James said. It sounded like he was talking through his hands.

"It was all of ours." Sirius answered. "I am the one that mentioned parents."

James' voice became clearer. "No, it is really not your fault. I'm the one that is essentially hiding from my own son."

"There is no other way to keep you both safe." Remus said trying to stop James' guilt trip. "You have to keep playing the part of an old, very close family friend."

I sat down quietly on the stairs when I heard James say, "But how long am I expected to play fake uncle to a kid that is really my son?"

"Whenever, Harry finds out that you are really his dad this will even out."


	11. October 31, 1990 Part 1

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in the world that J. K. Rowling created. I just enjoy messing with her characters a little!_

_I also do not own the picture, I am just borrowing it._

_October 31, 1990~ Harry, age 10_

**Harry Potter's POV**

I woke up this morning when I heard my aunt's call ringing through the manor. I immediately wished to go back to sleep. Today is Halloween and I know exactly what that means.

Halloween has been a big affair in my life since before I can remember. It was even a big deal when I was living with my former uncle Vernon. My uncle used to rue and curse the holiday. He would rant and rave about my irresponsible parents dying on this day and saddling his family with me.

My deceased parent's friends had visited me on Halloween for most of my life at Arabella Figg's, my old neighbor, house. These three friends of my father's would play with Arabella's cats before going trick-or-treating or to a carnival without my aunt and uncle's knowledge.

Three years ago, these friends of my parents helped my aunt leave her abusive husband. Since that Halloween, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and I have lived in Sirius' six floor manor near the center of London. Sirius and James each have a bedroom, a private bath, and an office on their own floors. Aunt Petunia lived on her own floor for about half a year while she was getting divorced. Remus moved in a year later once they got married. Draco, Dudley, and I each had our own bedroom on the top floor of the manor with a bedroom sized, three sink bathroom to share.

I followed far behind Draco and Dudley as we made our way down to the kitchen. The breakfast table was laden with pancakes, baked apples, fried eggs, bacon, and pumpkin juice. It was all my favorite breakfast foods, but I could barely eat. I nibbled on enough food to make my aunt stop frowning at me.

I slowly trooped back upstairs. I didn't want to go to school today. I just wanted to stay in my bed. I know too much now to be able to enjoy today anymore.

Sirius came to check on me. He laughed lightly finding me laying on my back staring at the canopy bed's ceiling. "Harry, it is coming up on 8am. If you don't change your clothes soon, you will be late to school."

"I'm not going today." I answered without caring about his response. Then, I turned over on my side to face away from him on my soft, blue comforter.

I can feel Sirius' mood quickly change from joking to worrying. "Harry, what's wrong? Are you getting sick? Petunia said you barely ate breakfast."

"I'm not sick."

"Then, what is wrong? You have been a moody kid for months." Sirius said sitting down on the edge of my bed. "Talk to me, Harry. I can't help you if you don't tell me what is going on. Do you like some bird and she won't give you the time of day?"

"I don't like some girl." I said disgusted. "I don't want to talk. I just want to be left alone."

Sirius laid a hand on my shoulder. "Harry, you can be moody… for now. I will even tell Petunia to let you stay home from school. I need you to do something for me though." He stopped talking until I looked over my shoulder and his hand at him. "You need to think about how you have been talking to everyone lately. You need to find someone, anyone, to talk to before you find yourself in serious trouble."

I turned my head away from him again. He stayed in the same position until I slowly nodded once.

He left my bedroom and closed the door with a light click. Outside, I heard him talking to my aunt, who had been waiting for him. He told her that I was not feeling well, something about sneaking into the stash of Halloween candy early last night. She huffed, but consented to me staying home. They walked down the stairs to send Draco and Dudley to school.

I crawled sluggishly under my covers and fell into and uneasy sleep.

My dream was a thundering blur of sight, sound, and smell. I could see many different people, but none of them clear enough to tell who they were. The noise of the dream was full of shattering and too loud clanging sounds with no clear or in focus cause. A smell, a good smell, filled up my dream. I knew almost exactly what the smell was mixed of. It was parchment, fresh cut grass, polished wood and something flowery.

I wanted to run and hid from all of it, but a force inside me told me to stay put.

The dream continued to as one of the blurred figures came closer to me and began to take clear form. The form was a woman with long flaming red hair. She had a small smile on her face with a tiny scar marring her lip.

Her eyes are what really held my attention. They were almond shaped, bright, almost glowing emeralds. I knew these eyes before I knew anything else, before I knew how to walk or talk or smile or cry. I knew these eyes because I see them in the mirror when I look.

This woman was my mum.

"Harry, you have grown so much." She said in a wispy voice.

"Mum!"

_Author's Note:_

_I got surprised with a mini 3-day vacation. Yeah!_

_I should post the rest of October 31, 1990 on Monday (baring any more tech problems)._

_~KaliCali77_


	12. October 31, 1990 Part 2

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in the world that J. K. Rowling created. I just enjoy messing with her characters a little!_

_I also do not own the picture, I am just borrowing it._

_October 31, 1990~ Harry, age 10_

**Harry Potter's POV**

This woman walking out of the blurry crowd was my mum.

"Harry, you have grown so much." She said in a wispy voice. Her bright green eyes were filled with unshed, happy tears.

"Mum!" I whispered excitedly.

"Harry, my son, I have missed you so much. You have no idea how much."

"Mum…" I whispered again. "Are you really here?"

She smiled. It was a smile that I remembered from when I was very young. "A part of me is here. The part that has lived in your heart and in your skin since the moment I fell."

"That is neat and kind of gross, Mum."

She chuckled lightly. "I guess it is, but it is the truth."

I took a small step closer to her. "Why are you here?"

She half turned away. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" I yelped as I grabbed her arm. "Hey, I can touch you."

"Well, I am not a ghost, kid." She joked placing her hand on top of mine. "How can I help you if you are freaked out because you can see through me?"

"Help me? Help me do what?" I asked completely confused. "You are just in my head."

"Then, tell me what is in your head that is bothering you." She said wrapping her arm around my shoulder and leading me to a bench that just appeared.

I sat down next to her. "I have overheard the story of the night you died"

After a pause, she nodded and said, "And you have questions about how I died, but your father didn't?"

I nodded and waited for her to answer.

"I know as much as you do, Harry. The only advice I can give you is…" She waited until I met her eyes. "Talk to your father. Tell him that you know who he is. Tell him how angry you are that he is hiding himself from you. Tell him what you remember about living with Vernon Dursley, magic hater extraordinaire."

I could only look at her in shock and shake my head no.

"That is the only way to stop being so angry. To stop letting your confusion and pain and hatred control you. He is the only one that can fully answer your questions." Then, she stood to leave.

"Don't go. Please, don't go." I said standing and grabbing her arm again. "I don't want you to leave me again."

She hugged me fiercely and kissed the top of my head. Her words ruffled my hair. "I will never leave you. I will always be in your heart. If you truly need me, you can dream and I will come."

Then, she walked away and morphed into a beautiful doe. A majestic buck cantered up to her and they faded away into the blur together.

I woke up with the sun streaming into my room and directly hitting a picture of my mum and dad dancing amongst falling leaves. I stared at the picture for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few minutes. I made a decision.

I jumped out of bed. I called quietly for Poppin, one of the manor's house elves. She appeared quickly.

"Poppin, is anyone else home?" I asked whispering.

"No, sir," she answered. "The other boys is at school. Auror Black is at the Ministry. Yous Aunt is off to grocery."

"Good." I said mostly to myself as I turned to grab some clothes. Then, I turned back to the house elf. "Poppin, you cannot tell anyone that I am leaving."

"Sir?"

"I mean it, Poppin. Now, you may go back to your work." I said hastily.

I wrote a quick note to get the Knight bus to stop here in for me to get out of London quickly. I woke up Draco's eagle owl and sent the note off to the Knight bus' office.

I grabbed some clothes and shoved them into my duffle bag that James had gotten me. I had started going to the gym with him to run three years ago. It was weird how excited he was that I wanted to run with him, but now it all makes perfect sense.

I shook that thought from my head. I ran down the stairs knowing the Knight bus would be here soon.

I threw open the front door and rushed down the stairs just as the giant, three-level, bright purple bus pulled up. I paid the attendant and settled in for the ride.

After hopping all over the country, the bus arrived in Little Whinging with a bang. Ernie, the almost blind driver, slowed to a stop right outside Arabella Figg's home.

I hopped off the bus dragging my heavy duffle bag and trudged up the walk. I took a deep breath and quickly rang the door bell.

The door was answered quickly, but not by Arabella Figg. It was answered by a girl my age, maybe a little older than me. She had wide brown eyes and her face was surrounded by wild, light brown, curly hair. She was slightly taller than my height and was as thin as me. Her shirt was pitch black with a picture of an orange cat on it. Her jeans were old and faded with big holes in the knees paired with what looked like black combat boots.

"Is Ms. Figg home?" I asked hoping that my plan wasn't about to fall apart.

She nodded and led me through the felines to the sitting room. Ms. Figg was sitting there along with a stern faced woman about the same age as my dad, Sirius, and Remus. The look on her face when she saw me was pure shock.

"Harry James Potter!" Ms. Figg said sweetly. "Are James, Remus, and Sirius outside?"

"No, I am here by myself."

"What are you doing here alone?" The woman I do not know yelled. "If I wasn't watching Hermione right now, I would floo you straight home."

"How…"

"Don't talk back to me, young man." She snapped at me. She was clearly was angry with me for being here alone.

"What, besides the Knight Bus, brought you here today?" Ms. Figg asked.

I looked nervously between her and the angry woman. "I can't talk anyone at home."

A concerned look passed over the angry woman's face, before she said, "About what, Harry?"

"I found out James is really my dad and I don't think he wants me to know."

* * *

After some tea and cookies, Hermione and I were taken to my house by apparating with Amelia Bones, who was no longer angry. Ms. Bones went up the stairs first while I stood with Hermione beside me.

Hermione and I had talked a little while we were eating our snack. She knew I was really nervous about talking to my dad.

Ms. Bones turned back and told us to hurry up. Hermione gently took my hand and led me up to the front door I had run out of earlier in the afternoon.

James opened the door a second after Ms. Bones knocked.

He looked at me with such concern. "Harry, what is going on? Amelia tells us you are safe and will be home later. What in the bloody hell were you thinking?"

"James, take a minute and breathe." Petunia said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hermione squeezed my hand with just enough pressure for me to know she was there.

I looked my dad in the eye for the first time in a year. "Hello, Dad."


	13. October 31, 1991

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in the world that J. K. Rowling created. I just enjoy messing with her characters a little!_

_I also do not own the picture, I am just borrowing it._

_October 31, 1991~ Harry, age 11_

**Harry Potter's POV**

"Having you dad as your professor is bloody awful!" I said throwing my school bag on an out of the way, corner, corridor bench next to my cousin Dudley. "He gave us homework on Halloween."

"I'm right there with you." Dudley sighed as he continued to slump against the wall and loosening his yellow and black stripped Hufflepuff tie. I sat down next to him. "Remus told the visiting professor to give us homework. He is making us write a twelve inch essay on the differences between a werewolf and a real wolf."

"At least that will be easy for you, me, and Draco." I joked. "I mean we have lived with one for the past few years."

Dudley nodded his head as we saw Draco and Hermione approach. "It will be easy for her, too."

"Hey, be nice. If it wasn't for her and her brain, you would have failed both of McGonagall's Transfiguration tests." I laughed pushing him with my elbow.

"Hello, Harry. Hello, Dudley." Hermione said sitting down beside me. "I really liked Monsieur Hooch's lesson today, didn't you, Harry? He really makes you feel like you are in the middle of a goblin rebellion. It is even better than watching Les Miserables."

Draco rolled his eyes from the other side of her. "Hermione, you are letting your muggle show."

She lightly pushed Draco. "Shut it, Malfoy."

Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe sauntered by casting confused looks at the group on the bench.

"Your lackeys are staring at us again, Draco." Dudley teased. "Are they ever going to realize that you aren't your father?"

"Probably not," Draco said with a shrug as he stood and hefted his school bag onto his shoulder. "They have always been a bit thick. My father used to say he didn't keep their dads around for their brains, just for their aptitude for violence."

"Lovely," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Where are you headed, Draco? We just sat down."

"Think about it, Hermione." Draco said walking away backwards waving his blue and bronze stripped tie in our direction. "I don't want my school bag with me for the feast tonight."

Hermione stood and pulled me up. "He thinks he is smarter than us because he is in Ravenclaw."

I looked at Dudley and rolled my eyes at the brains we are friends with. "See you at dinner, Dudley."

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione asked nervously as we ascended the last staircase to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes?"

She looked around us to make sure no one was in ear shot. "Do you ever call your dad 'Dad' when you are not angry with him?"

I stopped dead in the middle of the stairs. After a pause, I answered. "You are the only one to notice that. No. I still call him James."

"I am not the only one that has noticed, just the only one that will actually say anything to you about it."

"You all have been talking behind my back, huh?" I said trying to joke with her.

"Has he ever asked you to call him 'Dad'?" Hermione asked cautiously. "I mean, I know you don't see it, but some times he looks really sad as you walk away from him. It is like he wants to be a dad to you, but you keep ignoring him."

"Huh." I said as I started going up the stairs again. "We haven't really talked about it since last Halloween."

"Really? That is all you can say?" Hermione said huffing. Then, she passed me muttering something. All I could understand was "Boys!"

* * *

The feast in the Great Hall looked and smelled amazing. Real bats were flying around the ceiling that reflected the dark sky dotted with twinkling stars. Black and orange flame candles floated just out of reach of the students. Giant pumpkins, towering over Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, sixteen feet tall frame, had been made jack o' lanterns of the four Hogwarts founders: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin.

The tables were laden with more food than the all of the students could eat in three meals. There were small cauldrons full of pumpkin soup or lamb stew. Platters of chicken and turkey drumsticks were zig zagged down the table around the cauldrons. Bowls full of potatoes or steamed carrots and asparagus were mingled with the platters the other foods. Littered about the table tops were thousands and thousands of Zonko sweets.

Everyone was digging in almost as soon as they sat down. The air was filling with happy chatter and roars of laughter. Everyone was becoming sleepy because of their happy, full stomachs.

Suddenly the Great Hall doors burst open and Remus' guest professor, Quirinus Quirrell, came running in. I couldn't hear what he said, but I saw him crumple to the floor.

The hall erupted in a mass panic starting from the middle of the room outward until Dumbledore stood and told the prefects to lead their housemates to the four house common rooms.

Ron Weasley, who my aunt would call a fair weather friend, and I quickly ran into Draco as we ascended the staircases to our common rooms in the towers of the school. The students that had been closer to Professor Quirrell passed along that he had said there was a troll in the dungeons. As we continued our way up, Draco and Ron compared notes on what they had heard about trolls growing up in their wizarding families.

Suddenly I realized that Hermione wasn't with us. "Ron, where is Hermione?"

"I don't know. I am not friends with that know-it-all." He answered still climbing.

Draco whipped around to face me. "I think I saw her heading toward the restroom shortly before Professor Quirrell came in."

Ron huffed and continued up the stairs. Draco rolled his eyes and I shook my head before we began descending the stairs to the main floor girl's water closet. We had just arrived at the girl's bathroom door when we heard a grunting roar come from down the hallway. We quickly ran in and slammed the door behind us.

"Hermione…" Draco whispered. "Hermione, where are you?"

No answer.

Draco and I looked at each other worried about no response.

"Hermione, are you in here?" I whispered. "We came to stop you from leaving and running into a troll."

Still, no answer came.

"Great! Now, we have to wait out the troll in the girl's lavatory." Draco said leaning back against a stall door.

Then, we heard a scream from the hallway. Draco and I ran for the door. After I threw it open, we saw Hermione backing away from a twenty foot tall mountain troll.

Without thinking, I ran to her with Draco right beside me and pulled Hermione behind me.

"Harry, Draco, what… what are you two doing here?" Hermione whispered as she grabbed onto the back of my robes.

"We were trying to warn you about the troll." Draco said pulling out his wand as we continued to back up.

"Great job with that," Hermione said sarcastically. "How do we get out of here?"

"Run?" Draco asked.

I felt Hermione shake her head. "He will be able to catch up with us."

"If we could get his club away from him, we could knock him out with it." I whispered.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Draco yelled as his swished and flicked his wand. The troll saw and heard him, so he held tightly to his club.

"I am going to distract him." I said drawing my own wand and starting to edge away from my friends. "Try again when he is."

I got to the wall, flattened myself against it. The troll took a step past me. Using the bench next to me, I jumped onto his back and scrambled even higher to wrap my hands around his neck. When I did that, I poked him in the eye with my wand.

With that distraction, Draco tried the spell again. The club soared out of the troll's hand. It hovered for a second before it dropped. I held on for my life when the troll started to fall forward. I rolled away to my feet when the troll hit the floor.

"Well, that is one way to incapacitate a mountain troll." Remus said as he and my father ran along a hallway.

James laughed. "Good job, kids. Don't ever try this again though."

"Professor Lupin, Monsieur Hooch," Hermione started. "I had gone to the restroom and when I came out I almost ran into a troll. Draco and Harry saved me."

"That's my boy." James said and I tried not to roll my eyes.

Professor McGonagall and a few other professors came running down another hallway. "Oh, my. Is everyone all right?"

"They are fine, Minerva." Remus answered.

James patted Hermione on the shoulder. "Maybe a bit shaken, but they are fine."

"Fifty points to each of you. Now off to bed." McGonagall said before shooing us off to our dorms where the rest of the feast was taking place.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I promise that Harry & James there will be a flashback with Harry announcing to James that he found out in a later chapter._

_Sorry to Ron fans, I am not one of you._

_~KaliMione77_


	14. October 31, 1992

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in the world that J. K. Rowling created. I just enjoy messing with her characters a little! I had Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets book open next to me for the Death Day party scene. I really tried not to copy Rowling's exact words, but if I messed up forgive me._

_I also do not own the picture, I am just borrowing it._

* * *

_October 31, 1992~ Harry, age 12_

**Harry Potter's POV**

"Why isn't Draco coming with us?" Dudley asked as we climbed down the dungeon stairs. "If you are making me miss the Halloween Feast, why aren't you making him?"

"You know that he is terrified of being cornered by the Bloody Baron." Hermione said leaning toward me and away from the black flame candles that started to appear on the walls. "The Gray Lady has been trying to protect him, but she can only do so much."

"Can I call him a chicken later?"

I laughed, "Only if you are ready to duel him afterward."

The party looked amazing, but it smelled horrible. Black velvet banners were draped around the top of the dungeon. Tapestries of death scenes hung below the banners. The most predominant scene was of Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's botched execution. Tables were spread around the ghost crowd with burgundy table cloths with gold runners. The food on the tables was the cause of the smell. It was horrid, rotten, moldy, falling apart versions of dishes that the Hogwarts kitchens make. The smell made my stomach churn and even Dudley seemed to not have an appetite.

We walked around the room, careful not to walk through a ghost.

Hermione unsuccessfully tried to hide from a young female ghost, named Myrtle. Peeves, Hogwarts' poltergeist, made the situation worse by twisting Hermione's words to insult Myrtle.

Hermione, Dudley, and I tried to convince the Headless Hunters that Nearly Headless Nick was scary to the student body, but it didn't work. The Headless Hunters just laughed jubilantly and pretended to pinch my cheek before using their heads for volleyball.

We left shortly after.

The Halloween feast was still loud and happy, but the stench of the food down in the dungeons had killed our appetites. We continued up the Grand Stairs until I heard a slithering and hissing nearby.

I ran up the stairs with Hermione and Dudley trailing behind. We skittered to a stop near the second floor girl's lavatory. The floor was covered with water and Mrs. Norris, the castle caretaker's cat, hanging from a lit torchlight.

* * *

"Harry, I don't know why you continue to come talk to me. You know, all I am going to say is talk to your father." Remus said sitting on the edge of his desk. I had stayed behind after Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Filch, and Professor Snape had left following the proclamation that Mrs. Norris was just petrified. "He truly is the only person with all of the answers that you are looking for."

"I don't want to talk to him." I snarled back from where I was standing at the front row of desks in his Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "I wish he could just go back to being my dead parent's friend. I want him to go back to being James, who is someone I can talk to or just horse around with."

"Why can't you do those things with him?" Remus said crossing his arms over his chest. "He is still the same guy. He just has another title added."

"He lied to me. You lied to me. Sirius lied to me. Aunt Petunia lied to me." I screamed at him. "You all lied to me for years. I hate you for it."

"Harry, wait a moment. You cannot mean that. You may be angry with him, with all of us, and sometimes I know you have a right to be. You must remember that he is your father and deep down you do love him."

"You are right. I did love him, just not as my father." I said dropping my gaze from his to the floor and turning to leave.

"Harry…" James said from the now open doorway causing me to look up. "I'm so sorry. I am sorry that I could not be there for you when you were small. It wasn't safe. It still isn't safe. I would…"

I guess the look on my face caused him to stop talking. "I have heard this all before. Two years ago, when you found out that I know the truth. I have heard it many, many times since then." I said standing my ground. "You and Sirius and Remus and even Aunt Petunia talk yourselves blue, but you never seem to listen."

"I guess we do. We adults fall into the trap of thinking we know better than the young." James said with a small bit of understanding crossing his face. "I am listening now, Harry."

"Well, Dad, you missed your chance." I said starting to move toward the door again. "I am too tired to listen." Then, I left the room.

I walked through the corridors in a daze. I eventually ended up outside the Fat Lady's portrait. I gave her the password and the frame of her portrait swung outward to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

The room seemed empty until Hermione ran at me from one of the couches near the fireplace. "Harry, it took so long for you to get here. Where have you been?"

"Professor Lupin took me to his classroom." I said following her lead back toward the fireplace couch. "He wanted to talk to me."

She sat down gently and crossed her legs while I flopped down. She looked at me hoping to explain more.

"He wants me to talk to my dad. I yelled. Then, my dad came in and started talking at me again. I told him he lost his chance and I am too tired to talk to him anymore."

She wrapped me in a hug. "Things will get better. They have to."

We heard a creak coming from the girl's dormitory stairs. Hermione jumped away from me. Alicia Spinnet came into view. She jumped when she saw us.

"Hi, Harry. Hi, Hermione." She said with a small chuckle. "I was just coming down to see if I left my Divination book down here."

"I think I saw it over in the alcove earlier." Hermione offered.

"Thanks, Hermione." Alicia said going to grab her book. When she was walking back to the stairs, she added, "Remember that Ginny has a sixth sense about Harry. She will probably be down here soon."

Once Alicia disappeared, Hermione said, "She is right. We should head to our beds. We can come up with something to keep James…"

"… and Ginny…"

"…from getting on your nerves for a time."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_This story has over 115 followers and 40 reviews! I am excited that all of you like the twists I have taken._

_~KaliMione77_


	15. October 31, 1993

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in the world that J. K. Rowling created. I just enjoy messing with her characters a little!_

_I also do not own the picture, I am just borrowing it._

_October 31, 1993~ Harry, age 13_

**Peter Pettigrew's POV**

Once the youngest Weasley boy had finally fallen asleep, I squeaked as I bit my tail to leave a little amount of blood on his sheets. I pulled a couple of ginger cat hairs out from underneath the pillow. If I am going to pull off faking my death again, I need to fool the boy, who is already suspicious of his friend's cat.

When I was done planting false evidence, I scurried to the end of his bed and climbed down. Staying behind the bed's curtains, I peeked out into the spacious dormitory looking for the Granger girl's half-kneazle, Crookshanks.

Satisfied that the ginger knealze is absent and the door is shut, I made my way to the next bed. I clamored up to the top of the bed. I stilled when the thirteen year old boy occupying the bed muttered and turned in his sleep. He settled back down after a moment. I crept closer to take a better look at him.

This boy when he was just one year old had been the catalyst for mine and my master's undoing. If this boy had died like he was suppose to, I would not have had to hide as a rat for the past twelve years. I would not have been exposed as a traitor to my friends. When he did not die, He had reduced my master, the Dark Lord, to practically nothing. My master fled in exile without his body to Albania, but I will help him return to power soon.

I left his bed after I scratched the side of his neck as I have in the past. I quickly check the other three boys in the room and they were all sleeping soundly. None of them know the terrors that will befall them in the next few years.

I slip out of the room by crawling through the small space under the door. I scrambled down the boys' dormitory stairs. I narrowly avoided being stepped on by the Weasley twins as they ascended to their room.

After darting through the common room, I pushed with all of my strength on the back of the portrait to exit Gryffindor Tower. It took a few minutes of running and pushing before finally it the portrait had swung out enough for me to leave.

I was quickly down the hall and sliding down the banisters toward the floors below. I had always wanted to try this when Sirius and James used to do it in school. I think I make the right choice in school and kept my feet on the ground.

I landed with a thunk on the hard wood of the main, third floor hallway. If I remember correctly, there is a hidden passageway to Hogsmeade behind a statue somewhere in between Remus and Professor McGonagall's classrooms.

I scurried down the hall toward those rooms trying to keep my nails from making excess noise clicking against the wood. Remus had exceptional hearing even when not in werewolf form. I slowed down near his classroom when I saw that the door was partially open.

I peeked inside. Remus was sitting on the edge of his desk talking to Monsieur Hooch and Sirius. Hooch was resting against one of the front row student desks while Sirius was lying across another. None of them were looking toward the door so I stayed there to listen.

"How was Lily today?" Remus asked "You weren't very stealthy when you snuck off to after the Halloween Feast."

Hooch shrugged. "I cleared away the leaves that had gathered on her grave. I planted the Christmas lily bulbs that Professor Sprout gave me."

Sirius popped up some to lean back on his elbows. "Pomona knows who you are?"

"No, she just thinks that I am a French, distant cousin of mine." Hooch answered back. "She giggles and tells me I am going to steal her away from her husband when I speak to her in French."

"She always has been a flirt." Sirius said laughing and lying back down. "Do you remember catching Professor Slughorn and her snogging near the greenhouses during sixth year?"

Remus laughed, "Madame Pomfrey screamed and started scolding them for being caught by me. Do you think she would have screamed so loud that she would have woken the whole castle if she knew you three were right behind us under the cloak?"

"She almost did catch us, too. Wormtail jumped so high that our feet were exposed for a flash." Hooch while he and Sirius laughed.

"Then, the rat landed on my feet and I almost screamed." Sirius added.

* * *

I staggered away from Remus' classroom a few minutes later, completely stunned.

Monsieur Hooch is really James Potter in disguise. I thought to myself, _"How did he survive the Dark Lord's curse?"_

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was wandering to. Unfortunately for me, Professor McGonagall had left her room. She almost stepped on my self-injured tail.

She scooped me up and inspected me. "You are Ron Weasley's rat, Scabbers. What are you doing way down here? You should be lucky that I found you and not that cat Mrs. Norris." She continued muttering to me the whole way back to Gryffindor Tower. She placed me inside the portrait hole and shooed me off to Ron's dormitory room.

As I scampered off to the Third Year boy's dorm, I thought, _"It couldn't to stay and gather a little more information before running off to Albania and the Dark Lord."_

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_This is the only way I could think of to get through Harry's third year. I hope you enjoyed!_

_~KaliMione77_


	16. October 31, 1994

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in the world that J. K. Rowling created. I just enjoy messing with her characters a little!_

_I also do not own the picture, I am just borrowing it._

_October 31, 1994~ Harry, age 14_

**Harry Potter's POV**

"Hermione, do we have to go to another feast?" I asked while leaning my head on her shoulder and rubbing my stomach. "I am still full from the Welcoming feast last night. Who know that France and Bulgaria had such good food?"

"Beauxbaton and Durmstrang know it, along with most of the rest of the world." Hermione laughed lightly causing my head to bounce on her shoulder. She laid her head against the top of mine and said, "Besides, you wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't had an eating contest with Ron, Seamus, and Dean during the feast last night."

"I hate when you use logic against me," I answered.

"Let's find something else to talk about then." Hermione said thoughtfully. "How do you think Remus and Petunia are doing with Teddy?"

"I got a letter from them yesterday. They sent a picture, too." I answered smiling slightly. "He has gotten a lot bigger since we started school."

"Babies do that, Harry. He will get a lot bigger by the end of the school year when you go home."

"I know. With everything going on this year, I am glad that Professor Moody could step in and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

"I have to admit as much as I love Remus, I am really excited to be learning from an ex-auror." Hermione laughed. "I cannot believe what he has shown us without the Ministry's approval."

"I guess we should go downstairs. I might not eat, but I want to find out who the Hogwarts' Tri-Wizard Champion will be." I said as I stood up. I offered her my hand and pulled her up. "Who do you think it will be?"

"I don't know, hopefully Angelina." Hermione answered as we exited the portrait hole. "I just hope it is not Cedric Diggory. I do not want to hear the squeals and giggles."

* * *

James looked up from his desk when I entered his empty classroom. "Harry, what are you doing in here? Dumbledore told you to go to Gryffindor Tower."

"I went." I said trying to keep my voice even. "I couldn't stay there."

He stood and quickly walked around his desk. "What happened, Harry? Did your classmates say anything to you?"

"There was cheering and shouting." I answered.

James sat down hard on the front edge of his desk. "They wouldn't listen to you, would they?"

I just shook my head before adding, "Hermione heard me."

"But she was the only one?" James asked.

I nodded again. "Ron and the rest of the guy in my dormitory actually turned their backs on me. They are pissed at me for not telling them how to submit their names. The problem is I don't know how my name was entered."

"I believe you, Harry." James said looking like he was sincere. After a short stretch of silence where I stared at my feet and felt his eyes on the top of my head, I said, "I wish I could make people shut up and listen to you telling them the truth. But even if I silence them, that doesn't mean they would listen. Plus, that would be just a slight abuse of power."

"I wish you could, too." I whispered back. "I wish a lot of things though."

He motioned for me come up to sit on one of the front desks. As I moved forward, he spoke, "Magic is an amazing thing, but sometimes think wizards have it harder than muggles. We can do almost anything with a good spell and wand movements, but we are still unable to grant most wishes. We cannot grant them as well as a muggle fairytale genie."

I laughed dryly remembering the Disney movie I used to watch with Dudley. "I feel like Aladdin sometimes. A tear fell from my eye and landed on my hands that were laced together on my lap.

Suddenly, James was sitting next to me with his arm wrapped around me. "You are not alone. Please remember that, Harry. We have always been there for you. When it comes to this tournament, I will be here all of the time. You can come to me anytime, day or night. My old cloak will help you with that. Remus, Petunia, and Sirius will be at every challenge cheering you on. Draco will be cheering for you. Dudley might cheer for quietly because the other champion is his quidditch teammate. Besides, you have a secret weapon. Hermione will help you study and practice."

"I know all of that." I say shrugging him off. "But I can't help what I feel."

"Harry…"

"No!" I yelled as I jumped off o the desk and began to pace the front of the classroom. "I will not let you Harry me this time. I have face Lord Voldemort three times and survived. Hermione and I dealt with a full grown werewolf and lived to tell the tale. Now, I am facing who knows what during the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Harry, I know. All of that scares me more than you ever know."

"To top everything off, I have don't have any parents!"

"Harry, I am right here." He said standing up and stepping into my way.

I push him out of my way and continued past him. "You may be right here and you may be my father, but you are not my dad! You weren't there when I was scared. You never bandaged me when I fell and scraped my knee. You never sang me Happy Birthday until I was nine. All you did for most of my life was take me out for some fun on Halloween. You left me to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to raise and punish me."

"I never wanted to."

"But you did!" I yelled turning on my heel to face him. "The worse part of it all is that you never told me. You never told me that you are my dad; I had to overhear you talking one night. You never told me about my mum."

"Harry, I told you then and I am telling you again now. I was planning on telling you after you had turned ten."

"I had been for ten for three months when I told you that I already knew." I snapped back. "You have still never told me about my mum. You left that to Remus and Sirius."

James took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. "I… I don't know what to say except I was scared. In fact, I still am."

I walked over to the wall and slumped to the floor. "I am scared, too."

James walked over and slumped down next to me. "Well, one of us needs to get over our fears. Ask me anything you want about your mum."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I cannot believe there is only have four more chapters left! There will be an epilogue, but I am not sure how fast it will be posted._

_~KaliMione77_


	17. October 31, 1995

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in the world that J. K. Rowling created. I just enjoy messing with her characters a little!_

_I also do not own the picture, I am just borrowing it._

_October 31, 1995~ Harry, age 15_

**Hermione Granger's POV**

"Harry, where are we going? We should be in bed. I am getting sick of all of your impulsiveness. Just because you escaped Voldemort again last spring, doesn't mean that you can escape every time you need to." I protested as we were quietly walking around the castle at night. We had already almost gotten caught by Peeves after I giggled when Harry tickled me, but he couldn't find us under Harry's invisibility cloak. "If we get caught, Professor McGonagall will be pissed and take away all of the points I earned in Transfiguration class. Plus, Umbridge will officially have kittens because she will get to expel you."

"She has to catch us first." Harry muttered under his breath. He said it so low that he didn't think I could hear him, but I did. More loudly, he said, "Dobby has helped us out. He found us a place to practice."

"Are you sure it is safe?" I asked worried about the house-elf's help. With Dobby's help, Harry ended up not making the train to Hogwarts and then, received a broken arm.

"Well, Dobby is not the only person that has told me about the room. Dumbledore has talked about the room Dobby described." Harry answered. "Besides, this is why I am bringing you to help me check it out."

"Great…" I mumbled as harry rolled his eyes.

We passed together in front of a blank expanse of wall on the seventh floor hallway with a tapestry of Trolls being taught ballet on it.

"Okay, we need to think of a place to practice and walk in front of this part of the wall tree times."

After our third time passed, a door appeared. It was a normal door like any other in Hogwarts, but I knew it wouldn't lead to anything normal.

Harry took a deep breath and opened the door. Glancing around the room, he said, "This room certainly looks harmless enough, even if it is a little confused."

I cautiously stepped into the room behind him and laughingly agreed. The left half of the room was set up like a bistro that I had visited several times with my parents in France. Bright pink, orange, red, and yellow flowers were planted in window boxes along the wall. The floor was a beautiful mosaic of a setting sun with light blue, pale pink, brilliant orange, rosy reds, and calming yellows. An iron glass topped table sat surrounded by the flowers with two matching iron chairs.

Harry laughed as I took it in. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

I ran my hand along the top of one of the chairs wistfully and laughed. "I might be a little hungry." Turning to face Harry again, I asked, "Do you think that Dobby would bring us some éclairs or croissants to munch on after we explore the right side of the room?"

"Quite possibly," Harry said before calling out for the freed house-elf.

While Dobby was retrieving the treats, Harry and I inspected the wall of bookshelves on the opposite side of the room from the bistro. They were filled with any and every book about defense, magical and muggle alike. Harry interrupted me a few times when I got too involved with reading. I took The Art of War by Sun Tzu out of Harry's hands, afraid he would become too interested in the section on sacrifice. The rest of the area was a beautiful hardwood floor dotted with comfortable looking pillows to sit on and the rest of the floor was open for room to practice.

Dobby returned with an over-flowing tray of food. Another house-elf appeared with a pitcher of butterbeer and two glasses. They set the items down on the table and disappeared back to the kitchens.

Harry helps me up from one of the large pillows and leads me to the table. The smile on his face as we sit down makes his face appear lighter and happier than I had seen it since third year. "What is that smile about, Harry?"

"Nothing. I am just relaxed at the moment. I am at a faux French bistro with one of my best friends. My cousin is passing all of his classes and playing excellently in practice. Remus, Petunia, Dudley, and Teddy had week at the house to themselves. Draco and his mum were able to take a vacation outside of the country this year. They were monitored, but that happened remotely and by Sirius. My dad and I spent a whole week by ourselves in Morocco this summer before you came to stay for a few weeks." He answered. "If I forget that Voldemort has risen and we have a toad for a DADA teacher, I am doing great."

"How is your hand doing?"

"It has healed, but I will have this lovely scar to remember the toad by." He said showing off the back of his hand as he brought an éclair to his lips.

"Why didn't you invite Draco and Dudley to come along tonight?" I asked trying to distract myself.

Ever since famed quidditch star, Victor Krum, kissed me at the end of the Yule Ball last year, I wondered what it would be like to kiss Harry. He has been my friend since before Hogwarts, but my feelings have started to grow beyond that. I have no idea how to tell if he felt the same. Besides, Harry could have almost any girl he wanted some even threw themselves at him.

He interrupted my thought train. "Dudley is all the way down in the dungeons. It is too hard for him to sneak him up here. Draco has to really watch his step. Umbridge threatened to send Narcissa back to Azkaban if he steps too far out of line."

"Oh, I didn't realize that she was actually threatening students." I gasped. "She is such a foul woman."

Harry made a face. "Hermione, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Harry." I said leaning back in my chair with a croissant. "You know that you can ask me anything except for really girlie stuff."

He took a deep breath. "How can I tell if a girl likes me?"

I choked on air. After I recovered, I said, "Have you met Ginny Weasley?"

"Not obsessed, how do I know if a girl really likes me?"

"I don't know. It is hard to really say definitively." I answered.

"How would you show you like me?" He asked, "If you liked me."

I choked on the sip of butterbeer that I had just taken. "What?"

"How would you show you like me?"

"I… I …" I couldn't think of anything to say.

Harry smiled. Then, he stood up from his chair and walked around the table to me. He leaned over me and lightly brushed his lips against mine.

Once he pulled back, I opened my eyes realizing that I didn't remember closing them. "What?"

"I have wanted to do that since I saw you standing at the top of the stairs right before the Yule Ball."

"Me, too."

Then, Harry brushed his lips against mine again. I slowly slid my fingers up the column of his neck and into his hair as I stood up to make kissing him easier.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Dumbledore is not manipulating anyone._

_The Marauders are not stupid. They just understand the importance of keeping Harry safe. Besides, I am only showing one day a year and I did mention how they were watching Harry. Plus, they moved Harry to a bedroom as soon as possible. Then, they removed Harry, Dudley, and Petunia away from Vernon, who was the real magic hater._

_Harry wasn't old enough or matured enough to really work through his emotions toward his father until the last couple of chapters._

_Sorry, about the numbered points. I hate it when authors have to do stuff like this._

_See you next post! ~KaliMione77_


	18. October 31, 1996

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in the world that J. K. Rowling created. I just enjoy messing with her characters a little!_

_I also do not own the picture, I am just borrowing it._

_October 31, 1996~ Harry, age 16_

**Harry Potter's POV**

While the rest of the school was down at the Halloween feast, I convinced Hermione to sneak out off somewhere together. We often snuck around after curfew to practice dueling, but this time I said I needed a break from all of the practice and everything else piling up on my shoulders.

I have gotten permission from Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, but she was still worried about being caught outside of where we are supposed to be. Our friends will be missing us soon. Also, my dad always seems to delight in catching the two of us when we are out where we are not supposed to be.

Hermione and I waited until everyone had left for the feast before leaving the common room of Gryffindor Tower. I held her hand tightly and lead her blindfolded all around the top floors of the castle. I could tell she was getting well and truly annoyed because I know just how much she hates surprises.

"Harry, where are we going?" Hermione whispered again for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I told you that I am hungry. I am not going to eat in that smelly place you guys call a dorm room like Seamus tried to make Parvarti do."

"I know, believe me, I know. You have told me that thousands of times since he pulled that stunt last spring." I muttered. "Anyways, we are on the opposite side of the castle from Gryffindor Tower."

"Why are we near the Room of Requirement?" She asked trying to get more information out of me. I didn't answer. She, then, asked, "Are we near Dumbledore's office?"

I continued not talking. I practically dragged her toward the door that had just appeared. I brought her to the middle of the room before I waved to Dobby as he left the room.

I turned her toward the left side of the room and slowly untied her blindfold.

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. She was looking at the same faux, French bistro we ate at last Halloween. It even had the table and chairs where I first kissed her.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried. Then, she turned around and threw her arms around my neck.

I hugged her back just as tightly. Then, I pulled her chair out for her. She kissed my cheek before sitting down and motioning for me to do the same.

For almost an hour, we talked and laughed while eating her favorite corned beef sandwiches and chocolate éclairs. It felt wonderful to just relax. After this past year, I would love to spend all of my time here in the Room of Requirement with Hermione.

"Harry…" Hermione said questioningly. I guess she noticed that I had drifted away for a moment. When I looked at her, she said, "Are you with me?"

"Not really, but I want to be."

"We will get back to that later." Hermione giggled. "What are you thinking about?"

"How you are pretty much the only good thing to happen in my life for the past year." I said tossing the last bite of my éclair back onto his plate.

"The ministry believes you and Dumbledore. Almost the whole wizarding world believes you now. That has to be a good thing."

"And all I cost me was Sirius…" I mumbled.

Hermione was kneeling in front of me in seconds. "Harry, that wasn't your fault. Sirius died doing what he loves to do. He died protecting the ones he loves."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

She rested her head on my knees. "Is there anything I can do to help you through tonight?"

I stared at her for a moment before saying, "Stay with me tonight."

She looked at me dumbfounded. "What?"

I back tracked and tried a new trail. "I just don't want to be alone. I just want to hold you tonight."

"I think we can handle that." She said standing up and taking my hands. "I think a bed is forming behind me. Let's go see if the pillows are soft and fluffy."

* * *

**Hermione Granger's POV**

The bed was firm, but comfortable. The pillows were soft and fluffy. Harry and I feel asleep in each other's arms after trading stories about the infamous, Sirius Black. I felt so warm, safe, and loved. He always feels that to me.

I woke up and it was close to midnight according to Harry's watch. His arms were wrapped tightly around me holding me for dear life. I hugged his arms to me. Then, I brought one of his hands to my lips. I kissed his palm before wrapping it around me again.

"I thought we were just going to sleep." Harry said surprising me that he was awake.

I shrugged. "Sorry, I thought you were asleep. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You can always wake me up to kiss me." Harry said nuzzling my neck and kissing right below my ear. He breathed into my ear, "I never want you to apologize for that."

I shiver and scooted back closer to him. I could feel his long, hard erection straining against his pants. Knowing that I affected him this much made me feel so powerful and confident. I hummed with contentment.

"If you keep that up, I will have an even bigger problem." Harry grunted.

"Maybe we should address that problem," I said trying to be coy.

Harry slid his arms from around me. He pulled my shoulder back until I was lying flat on my back. He leaned over me bracing himself on his hands near my shoulders. He bent and brushed his lips across mine. Then, he did it again with a little more pressure.

I slightly opened my lips and he nibbled my bottom lip with his teeth. I gasped in response. I put my hands on his chest and traced the contours of his ribs and muscles to his neck. Sliding my hands around his neck and up into his hair.

Harry moved his legs in between mine and nudged them further apart. I bent my knee, so it was resting against his hips. We continued to kiss as we both explored each other's bodies.

I started tugging on the hem of his tee. "More, Harry. I want more."

He knelt in between my legs and quickly whipped of his shirt. Then, he helped me toss mine across the room. He groaned in appreciation at the realization that I was not wearing a bra.

His hands were drawn to my breasts. He began kneading them. Once I was moaning, he leaned forward again and took one nipple into his mouth. He nipped and sucked until it was aching with pleasure before doing the same to the other.

He sat back again breathing heavily. "We have… we have to stop now."

"Why? Why do you always stop us?" I said in frustration. I crossed my arms across my chest.

He moved from in between my legs. He lay down on the pillow next to me. He uncrossed one of my arms and held my hand. "I cannot drag you into this any more than you already are. I cannot be with you completely and then, leave you. I cannot do that to either of us. I am sorry that I let things get so far tonight."

"More than I already am? What in the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?" I cried jerking my hand out of his. "I love you. I have for years. I cannot just shut that off any more."

He pulled me to his side. "I know, Hermione. I know." He kissed the top of my head a few times. "If I make it out of this alive, I will come back for you."

"No, you won't." I muttered back.

"What was that?"

I looked up at him through my lashes. "You will not be coming back to me because I am coming with you."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I know. I hate me, too! I couldn't keep everyone alive, but it does suck that it had to be Sirius._

_~KaliMione77_


	19. October 31, 1997

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in the world that J. K. Rowling created. I just enjoy messing with her characters a little!_

_I also do not own the picture, I am just borrowing it._

_October 31, 1997~ Harry, age 17_

**Harry Potter's POV**

I paced the tent while Hermione, Draco, and Dudley sat on the bunk beds. Draco and Dudley were sitting relaxed on Dudley's bottom bunk and looking at me expectantly. Hermione was curled up with her knees under her chin on Draco's top bunk and eyeing me expression warily.

"You really think this plan of yours is a good idea?" I asked for probably the fifth time.

Hermione shook her head vehemently no while the two guys nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"I cannot believe I am letting you guys talk me into this." I muttered more to myself than to them as my hand rubbed hard on the back of my neck. More loudly, I ask, "I guess we could use a little down time and have some fun. Where do we want to carry out this plan of yours?"

Draco and Dudley both leaned out from under the bed Hermione was sitting on and looked up at her. Hermione quietly sighed before stating, "One of the few places we don't think he will look for you. We were thinking about going to the festival in the mountain village of Great Hangleton."

"Fine… fine… that seems as good a place as any." I say nodding after a pause. Then, I plopped down onto one of the over-stuffed arm chairs in the front section of the tent.

Hermione hopped down from the top bunk and padded over to me. "We don't have to go. We could stay here and plan our next move, if you want."

"Yes, we do need to go." I said pulling her down to my lap. I tickled her side. "I love you for saying that we could do what I want to do. I know you though. Those two aren't the only ones that need a little break."

After transforming an outfit into different medieval characters to blend in at the Halloween festival, we quickly packed up our stuff and tent and placed everything into Hermione's extendable, beaded bag.

We apparated onto the crest of a hill. From the spot we were standing at, there was a lane leading to Little Hangleton and one leading to Great Hangleton. Both lead to villages, one obviously larger than the other.

I looked around cautiously and examined the sign post at the side of the lane. "I have been here before." I said just loud enough for Hermione, who had just walked up beside me, to here.

"What?" She asked completely surprised. "When?"

"Sometime when I was a kid," I answer. "Oi, Dudley, does this place seem familiar?"

"No, I don't think I have ever been here before." He answered as he walked over to Hermione and me with Draco following. "Why?"

"He says he has been here before." Hermione answered as I looked back and forth between the two villages.

Suddenly, everything clicked into place. "This is where Tom Riddle Jr. came from."

Draco looked at me confused. "I thought that he was from a muggle orphanage in London."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "His parents had to come from somewhere."

"I know. I just thought they were from London." Draco shrugged and walked a little way away muttering. He kicked a rock and then, bent down to pick up another. He threw it and the rock hit what sounded like a clay tile.

"What was that?" Hermione said whipping her head between the sound and me.

"Let's go see." Dudley said shrugging. "It is not like anyone is down there waiting for us to join in on the festival."

Hermione, Draco, and I all drew our wands and walked forward to join Dudley. The four of us moved as a single unit down the lane until we came to an almost unrecognizable doorway in the hedge.

Draco inclined his head in the direction of the doorway. Hermione looked at me grimly. I nodded my head. Dudley led the way into the hedge.

We all were poised for anything as we looked at the crumbling hovel. The windows were just blank openings. The door was tilted on its hinges with a snake skin hanging from the place where door knockers usually were. The weather beaten walls were scared with missing spots of plaster and cracks running in between. The roof was mostly made of clay tiles intermixed with the wood support beams.

I moved forward and the other three fell in step behind me. Hermione was right behind me with Draco and Dudley on either side of her. I opened the door and all hell broke loose.

Spells were fired at us and we scattered. Green lights flew in our direction while red lights shot back. Once the three Death Eaters were down, three of us crept from our hiding places and looked around. I quickly sent a patronus to a group of order members for clean up. The Death Eaters would be held in Malfoy Manor's dungeons.

Draco quietly said, "Harry… Hermione…"

Hermione and I both slowly turned in Draco's direction. He slowly moved a beaten kitchen table out of the way. Lying behind was the body of my cousin. Dudley was dead.

_Author's Note:_

_The story is almost done. I am kind of sad about that. ~KaliMione77_


	20. November 5, 1998

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in the world that J. K. Rowling created. I just enjoy messing with her characters a little!_

_I also do not own the picture, I am just borrowing it._

_November 5, 1998~ Harry, age 18_

**Harry Potter's POV**

"Don't stop, Harry!" Hermione gasped as I lapped at her clit. Her right hand untangled from her own hair and slid it down her body. She entwined her fingers into my hair and held me fast to her.

I hummed against her causing her to moan loudly. She gripped my hair tighter and her thighs clenched against my ears. I know she is close.

I pulled back abruptly. It caused me to untangle her fingers from my hair the hard way.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione growled. "You better finish what you started! You better finish right now!"

"I will…" I say copying Draco's smirking. "I promise I will finish, if you agree not to make me go tonight."

"Hermione…"

"Don't you Hermione me!" She said sitting up and grabbing my shirt. She pulled me close and kissed me briefly. "I love our house just as much as you do, but you need to get out sometimes."

"I get out all of the time." I pouted.

"Going out into the fields surrounding our house does not count as going out." She said as she rubbed her nose sweetly against mine. "You are going tonight. Your family wants to see you. Your dad only gets to see you when Professor McGonagall can get you to the castle which has only been once the battle. You haven't seen your Aunt Petunia since we buried Remus next to Dudley last May. She wants to see her nephew. Plus, Teddy wants to see his cousin."

"You can bring Teddy here anytime you want." I said walking around the island and plopping down on one of the bar stools. "I just cannot stand to see the sad look in her eyes or anyone else's for that matter."

"I know you feel guilty, but that is no excuse to become a hermit." She said following me around the island. She looked adorable in her white button up shirt that was unbuttoned and her purple skirt that fell back into place as she moved toward me. She wrapped around her arms around me. "You need to go out and see other people. This hidden away recluse act you have going is not healthy. If you don't, the guilt you feel will just eat you alive."

"I can't. I just can't do that yet, Hermione." I said before turning one of her palms to kiss it.

"Fine, I give up." She said taking her arms from around me. "I am going to take a shower. Then, I am going to go to the party."

"Can I join you?" I asked pouting again.

She unzipped her skirt and shrugged off her shirt as she made her way to the stairs. Looking at me over her shoulder, she said, "You can only if you promise to help me finish."

* * *

The small get together was no longer a small get together by the time Hermione and I arrive. I look at Hermione and raised an eyebrow relaying that I knew this would happen. The old Malfoy Manor was almost filled to capacity.

I saw Order of the Phoenix members mingling with members of Dumbledore's Army. Newly appointed Ministry of Magic officials were chatting with my old Gryffindor quidditch team. Many of the Hogwarts' professors were laughing and joking with and former students.

No one looked at me with hatred or sadness filling their eyes. There was some sadness, but mainly their eyes were filled with light, an unending love and hopefulness. As the night wore on and I was beckoned from one group to another, I became more and more hopeful myself.

The chatter filling the ballroom was centered on rebuilding and restoration. It seems as I was flying in the fields around the country house that Sirius had left me and feeling guilty for the deaths of people fighting for me, the rest of the wizarding world was moving on and making it better.

The Hogwarts professors and the many volunteers have been working steadily to rebuild the almost destroyed castle. Professor McGonagall explained some of the different improvements that are being made, including her personal project of recreating the Room of Requirement.

Bill Weasley slugged me on the arm playfully and told me it was from the Gringott's goblins. Then, he explained how the goblins had rebuilt the lobby and the underground vault tunnels rather quickly, but the real work is cleaning out the imprisoned Death Eaters vaults. He personally led the team into the Lestrange vault. We laughingly compared burn marks until his sister came over to tell him that Fleur was experiencing morning sickness at night again.

George Weasley explained the restructuring of Diagon Alley. Apparently, the shop next to Weasley's Wizards Wheezes was abandoned during Voldemort's reign and no one has come back to claim it. His new fiancé, Angelina Johnson, convinced him to put in a bid to expand the apartment above for the big family they want as well as expand the shop.

Teddy ran up to me and tucked on my shirt every few minutes. He always had the same question, "Harry, can you teach me to fly like Dudrey did? You pomise?" I always agreed and finally make arrangements with my aunt after a long hug that told me never to pull my hermit act again.

I caught Hermione's eyes from across the room. She had to most beautiful and lazy smile on her face. This was it; I could only see her shoulders and head, but this is the most beautiful I have ever seen her. Her pony-tailed hair was a little mussed because of the many hug she had received. She had a little smudge of eye-liner and mascara at the outside corner of her eyes from when she had to wipe her eyes because George had her laughing so hard she cried.

I smiled and made a beeline toward her. I wrapped my arms around her as she was just finishing talking to Luna Longbottom.

"Hermione, I think I made a choice." I whispered in her ear as Luna walked away from us giggling.

She turned her head and kissed my cheek like she has done for the past two years. "What choice is that, Harry?"

"I choose to marry you." I said and pulled a ring out of my pocket. I have carried it around since my dad gave it to me during our time on the run. It was a silver ring with small diamonds around the band in the center was a large yellow sapphire surround by more small diamonds.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione gasped as she turned to crush me in a hug. She whispered in my ear, "I choose to marry you, too."

After a moment, I asked, "Do you want me to put this ring on you or do you want me to hold on to it for the rest of our lives?"

She stepped back and I got down on one knee. "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you with all of my heart. I would not be the man I am today. In fact, I don't think that I would even be alive. Will you please marry me?"

She nodded her head. I slipped the ring on her finger.

Then, everyone seemed to realize what was happening. After a silent paused, the entire ballroom converged on us.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Well, this is the end (or is it?) I have really enjoyed writing this and I am sad for it to be over. ~KaliMione77_

_Hermione's Rings: __s941. photobucket user/ kalimione77/ media/ October% 2031% 20Altered/ Oct31Ring _zps515fe83f .jpg. html? sort= 3&o= 0#/user /kalimione77/ media/ October% 2031% 20Altered/ Oct31Ring_ zps515fe83f. jpg. html? sort= 3&o=0&_ suid= 1383675917545009000338733431945_

* * *

I am working on a couple of new stories, but I not going to post for a while. I want to get many chapters written before I start anything online. I am looking for a pre-read for my next couple of stories. Private Message me if you are interested. I won't have anything for you for about a month or soon after Christmas, but I want to stop (or slow) the annoying mistakes I sometimes make (and the annoying comments afterward).


End file.
